A Shot in the Dark
by Lady Squish
Summary: Things didn’t go exactly as planned during the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. Now, five years later, Ianto Jones has a secret that he hasn’t told anyone. What do these two have to do with each other? Crossover Harry Potter/Torchwood. Janto.
1. Prologue

A Shot in the Dark by Lady Squish

Summary : Things didn't go exactly as planned during the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. Now, five years later, Ianto Jones has a secret that he hasn't told anyone. What do these two have to do with each other? Crossover Harry Potter/Torchwood

Warnings – Past Character Death, Past Relationships (Het and Slash), Slash, Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Torchwood belongs to RTD. Also, one main idea belongs to Hope Night who has given me permission to use it.

AN – Please note that I have set the story so that the final battle happened when Harry was 20. Some other things have changed, but nothing important at the moment. Just take into account that some of the last book will be different.

* * *

-Prologue-

The war was over. Finally after years of training and fighting and hiding, Harry was free. Or as free as he could be when he was a Child of Fate.

He never expected that to happen, but then again be hadn't expected a lot of things to happen. He hadn't expected his friends to die or to go missing. He hadn't expected to fall in love twice and lose both loves just when he was ready to tell them. But this was beyond that. This was...impossible.

It had happened during the final day of the battle. Voldemort had finally joined the fight, walking the field and taking down fighters in an almost casual manner. When Harry had spotted him, he had made his way toward the snake, knowing that now was the time to face his destiny, now was the time to end this war. His eyes on his target, he hadn't even noticed the badly aimed green light as it flew toward him, until it slammed into his chest and he felt the world go black.

On waking the first thought was that he had died, then confusion came as he realized that that wasn't supposed to happen. No one was supposed to be able to kill him except Voldemort. After all, isn't that what "_and either must die and the hands of the other_" meant?

He was so caught up in his musings, that he didn't even notice the other presence until she spoke.

"Harry Potter." She said, her voice like that of a thousand angels. Harry jumped, not expecting someone.

"W-who are you?"

The woman smiled and the beauty of it brought tears to the young man's eyes.

"I am Fate, my child. And we have much to discuss."

"A-am I dead?" Harry asked, somewhat fearfully.

"Not yet."Fate said, with an amused chuckle. "I am here to offer you a choice, Harry Potter."

"What?"

"You have been given a choice, as you have not fully completed your destiny. You and Tom Riddle were meant to battle on this day, and a victor chosen. As this did not occur, I am here to give you a choice. You may continue on, into the afterlife or you can go back and save those left and fulfill your destiny."

Harry was speechless. How could someone ask this of him? How could he make a choice between going back and saving the world or being selfish and continuing on to the ones he loved?

"I understand that this choice is not an easy one to make. Know that either option comes with consequences. If you choose to continue on, there is no guarantee that you will be with your loved ones. Past this point I cannot tell you what will happen. Also, if you choose to move one, you will forever watch the destruction of the world. It is the job of those who have passed on to watch the world continue on."

"On the other hand, if you choose to go back to your human form, I am afraid you will forever be bound to that form. You will be known as immortal, or as close to that as a human can get."

Harry's mind was spinning. What kind of choice what that? His anger welled up inside of him. Hadn't he done enough? With that though, he turned angry eyes on the ethereal form.

"How can you ask me to choose? Either way it's torture. Haven't I suffered enough!"

The woman's eyes clouded with sadness.

"Yes, my child. Your life has not been an easy one, but there is nothing I can do to change the past. I also am afraid that I have no power as to what will happen if you go to the afterlife, as I can only work with the living. But if you do go back I can promise you some hope. If you chose your human form, I would request you work for me in a sense. I have humans whose sole purpose on earth is to watch and make sure that other's destiny happens. Your mother was one, she was meant to protect you, so that you could fulfill your destiny. I am afraid, after her death there was no one to watch you, which is why this grievance happened today. If you go back and become a Child of Destiny, a Watcher and Protector of Innocence, I promise that you will never be alone. There is another that will be like you. An Immortal that has chosen to protect earth. I promise that once you find this person, you will never feel the loneliness of roaming time forever."

She looked deep into Harry's eyes, into his soul and made the promise.

"Now I ask you, child. What is your choice?"

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes and made the only choice he could.

"I choose to go back."

* * *

TBC...

Reviews are Love!

Edited 12/19/2009


	2. Chapter 1

A Shot in the Dark by Lady Squish

Summary: Things didn't go exactly ass planned during the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. Now, five years later, Ianto Jones has a secret that he hasn't told anyone. What do these two have to do with each other? Crossover Harry Potter/Torchwood

Warnings - Past Character Death, Past Relationships (Het and Slash), Slash, Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Torchwood belongs to RTD.

AN – I want all my readers to know that the beginning of this is going to be very AU in both the Torchwood and Harry Potter universe. Once I establish where I'm going with this, I am going to lean more toward the Torchwood timeline, but that doesn't mean that it will be exactly the same.

* * *

-Chapter One-

He had been known as Ianto Jones for five years now, and everyday he was amazed that no one had found out the truth yet. No one had found him and he was free. He rolled his eyes at his relative use of the word free. Technically he belonged to Fate, a Child of Fate as she had called it, but really as long as no major disasters happened that weren't supposed to, he was free to do whatever he liked. As he had found out a while ago, Destiny liked to take care of itself.

And that was why he had left the Wizarding world, so he could be free. He didn't want to been known as Harry Potter, the Savior of the World, the Man-who-Defeated, anymore. He just wanted to be normal... as normal he could be, anyway.

So in anticipation of this, once the war was over and things had settled under Kingsley Shacklebolt's reign as minister, he had gathered up his belongings and his godchild, Teddy and after a quick conversation with some goblins to change their identities, they had moved.

They had traveled the world a bit and spent some of the vast fortune that his family had left him. They had spent the largest amount of time in South America, where he had learned some new tricks to control his unexpected power boost that came with being a Child of Fate and some of the other powers she had seen fit to bestow him with. After learning his new control they moved to other places, spending time in Italy, France, Japan and Spain, just to name a few.

But a year ago, Harry, or Ianto now, had been ready to settle somewhere for a while and Teddy would need to start some sort of schooling soon, as he would be five on his next birthday. After trying to decide where to go and finally giving up he ended up throwing a dart at a map and hoping it ended up on an English speaking country. He knew a few languages, but would like Teddy to hone his skills in English before working on some of the others he had picked up. He had found it amusing that the dart had landed on Wales, where his assumed name originated and had decided Fate must have somehow had a hand in it.

Now the two were her in Wales, Cardiff to be exact, Teddy was enrolled in a primary school and Ianto had opened up a coffee shop. Making coffee had been one of the things he had perfected over the years. During the war he had drank enough swill to make him detest the stuff, but instead he had found the perfect recipe and it was one of the luxuries he had been able to provide his men with between battles. Now he put his good work to use and had opened his very own shop and it had turned out to be very popular. Yes, his life was defiantly working out well. Very normal.

__________

Jack stepped off of the invisible lift and relished the sunshine that had decided to grace Cardiff with its presence...for once. It felt like it had been weeks since he had been out of the hub, and from all the work the team had been doing, it might have been weeks. Jack didn't know...hell, he wasn't even sure what day it was.

He made his way across the Plass toward the line of shops, watching with some amusement, as the tourists scurried about and snapped pictures. He was watching one family, as they posed for some stranger, when the most amazing smell that had ever experienced (a feat for a man of his years) wafted through the open door of a nearby shop.

That smell, oh that smell, it had him rooted to the spot, unable to move away. It was coffee, he knew, but oh it was so much more. He made his way in a daze toward the storefront, his mind blank except for the fact that he had to have some coffee.

The store was just like any other in the long row of shops, the name announcing it was called A Shot in the Dark, but unlike the other it had a few benches situated close to the entrance for people to sit and enjoy the occasional bit of sunshine. The inside was a dark blue and bright white, calming but still allowing for it too feel open and spacey with small tables scattered around and a long bar across the front. There were also vintage posters of coffee ads on the walls and a bulletin board for local announcements near the entrance.

Jack made his way into the building and sat himself at the bar, waiting patiently. He might wait forever if he could get a taste of whatever was making that amazing scent.

He had closed his eyes, just enjoying the smell, when he felt another presence stop in from of him.

"Bore da. What can I get you?" Came a gorgeous welsh voice. Jack opened his eyes and looked the man over appreciatively.

The man was young, probably around twenty-five. He was dark headed and had gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to suck Jack in and was dressed like he had started the day in a well cut suit but had lost his tie and jacket somewhere along the way, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Just coffee, thanks." Jack requested. The man nodded and sat a large mug in front of him before pouring out the liquid gold. Jack held up the mug and took another appreciative sniff before downing the first sip. His eyes rolled back in his head and a moan escaped. God, it was almost better than sex. Almost.

There was a small chuckle from the man and Jack opened his eyes to look at him again.

"Good?" The man said, his voice teasing.

"Orgasmic." Jack said, in all seriousness, making the man laugh again. "Who made it?" He had to know. Anyone who could make coffee like that...well, he could just imagine what they were like in bed.

"I did. Ianto Jones." He said, holding out his hand to shake. "I own the place."

Jack took Ianto's hand, and held it securely.

"Marry me?"

Ianto laughed, before shaking his head.

"Well, I would but that gentleman in the corner already proposed." Ianto said with all seriousness. Jack turned his head to look. The man was about ninety and was totally engrossed in his newspaper. "He's been a great tipper and I hear he's wild in bed."

Jack couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and Ianto grinned back. Neither noticed that their hands were still clasped.

"Well, I wouldn't want to take you away from your obvious soul mate." Jack said, still laughing. "Captain Jack Harkness." Then finally let go of the proprietor's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Captain. Enjoy your coffee." Ianto said, and added a wink before he made his way around the building refilling cups as he went and stopping to have a small chat with his "soul mate".

Jack drank his coffee and watched the young man. This had officially become his favorite coffee shop. Gorgeous welsh men and incredible coffee, who could ask for more.

* * *

TBC...

Reviews are Love!

Edited 12/19/2009

AN: If anyone has ever heard of the coffee shop in Cardiff called A Shot in the Dark, I am not basing Ianto's shop off of that one. I simply saw the name and though it was perfect. No infringement intended.

Bore da – Good Morning. Please, let me know if I get any of the Welsh wrong. Thanks.

Alright, I hopes you enjoyed this chapter and just to let everyone know...reviews are love. ;-) I'm going to try to keep updates at a weekly bases so look for the next installment, next weekend. Until then, Wela i chi! (See you later!)


	3. Chapter 2

A Shot in the Dark by Lady Squish

Summary : Things didn't go exactly as planned during the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. Now, five years later, Ianto Jones has a secret that he hasn't told anyone. What do these two have to do with each other? Crossover Harry Potter/Torchwood

Warnings – Past Character Death, Past Relationships (Het and Slash), Slash, Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Torchwood belongs to RTD.

AN - For the benifit of everyone, if there are any majoy points that i need to address or questions that are asked alot, I'll post a FAQ section on my profile, listed under this story's title and notes. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

-Chapter 2-

After that day Jack continued to make frequent stops at A Shot in the Dark for the rest of the week and had made a note of remember to take back some drinks for Owen, Tosh, and Suzie anytime he stopped. The team had been ecstatic the first time they had tasted the stuff and had wanted to know exactly where Jack had found the gold. He had yet to take them, making them suffer for his own enjoyment or at least until they could figure out a way to follow him.

The team had made speculations that Jack had found some new play toy there, but Jack hadn't commented. After all, he had to have some mystery.

It was a rainy day on Friday when he entered for his second time that day and sat himself at the counter.

"Prynhawn da, Jack." Ianto called out in his usual welsh greeting, not turning from the espresso machine. Jack smiled over the fact that Ianto knew it was him without even looking.

"Afternoon, Ianto." Jack settled down and waited until Ianto finished the drink he was making. He was engrossed in reading the list of cakes available for the day, when his usual mug was plopped down in front of him, the steaming scent rising to greet him. Jack groaned appreciatively and took a sip, closing his eyes to enjoy his little ritual.

________________

Ianto watched him with a smile as always, and laughed a little when Jack opened his eyes again and shot him one of his thousand watt smiles. He had come to like Jack in the week that he had spent in his coffee house and couldn't help but appreciate what a gorgeous example of the male specimen he was.

Ianto always felt a bit guilty when his thoughts strayed in that direction, but it had been a good five years since he had been in anything resembling a relationship. Although the last two had been...

He stopped his train of thought right there. There was no use dwelling on the past. All it would do is bring up all the memories and he didn't have time for a breakdown now, nor did he want one.

______________

Jack spent the next hour chatting with Ianto over his coffee, taking brakes here or there when Ianto went to refill the other customer's cups or tally up someone's tab.

It was during one of these breaks when Jack got the shock of his...well, not of his life but he defiantly hadn't expected it.

The door to the shop opened, letting in the blustery wind and a childish shrike accompanied it.

"Tad!" came a shout from hip level and Jack watched as a young boy, about five, maybe six he would guess, with the same brown hair as Ianto pelted his way around the counter and attached himself to the waist of the young Welshman.

"Teddy! What have I told you about running in here? I sell hot drinks here and I don't want to spill one on top of that hard head of yours." Ianto groused, but reached down and gently petted the young boys head.

The little boy stuck out his lip and made puppy eyes like a professional, as he looked up at his...dad?

"Sorry, Tad." Teddy pouted, but grinned again as Ianto reached down and picked him up pulling him into a hug.

"Did you have a good time with Lowri?"

"Yep. She took me to see the castle. It was sooo cool." The boy said enthusiastically, before launching into a tale about the castle and adding in knights and dragons and other things Jack didn't catch because he was speaking so fast and...was that in Spanish?

Ianto looked as though he were listening intently, as he moved around the counter and placed Teddy on the stool beside Jack. Still listening he moved back to the counter and pulled out a coloring book and box of crayons for the child. When Teddy paused to take a breath, Ianto stopped him holding up one hand.

"You want a snack?" Teddy nodded his head happily and reached for a crayon.

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute." He started to turn to go in the back but paused and looked back at the counter. "Oh, Jack. Sorry I didn't introduce you. This is my godson Teddy Jones, Teddy this is Captain Jack Harkness. He's a friend of mine. Be good and don't annoy the customers. I'll back in a minute." He said and strode to the back room.

The little boy turned to Jack and studied him, making Jack fill a little unnerved the way his almost golden eyes seemed to see straight through him.

Jack cleared his throat and held out his hand to shake.

"Hi-ya. I'm Jack." The little boy studied him for a minute more and just as Jack was about to withdraw his hand nervously, Teddy took it, his hand feeling so tiny in Jacks big one.

"I'm Teddy. Are you really a Captain?" He asked innocently enough and Jack smiled. Although the eyes were a little freaky he liked the kid. He was very straightforward.

"Yep. I am...or I was, anyway."

"What were you a Captain of?"

"I was in the air force. I flew planes."

"Cool. You want to color?"

"Sure." Jack agreed with a laugh, and grabbed a crayon to color on the opposite page from where Teddy was working. The two soon got into a conversation about the castle Teddy had visited and the planes Jack had flown. When Jack said he'd never been to the castle, Teddy was shocked and felt the need to tell Jack all about it.

Ianto came back out a few minutes later with a glass of milk and a plate of apple slices and biscuits. When he saw the two talking and coloring together like two peas in a pod he let out a short laugh, startling the two. He sat the plate in front of Teddy, who immediately dug in with the enthusiasm of youth and Ianto turned to Jack and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like a snack too, Jack," He joked, "or would you like to finish you project there?"

Jack looked down at the picture he had been coloring and turned back to wink at Ianto.

"No thanks. I'll just steal some of Teddy's." he said and reached around to snag a treat off the kids plate. Teddy let out an indignant squawk but let it slide. Besides he liked Jack and figured there were worse things than sharing a biscuit or two.

Jack stayed for another few minutes before his cell phone let out a beep, disrupting the peace that had settled over the group. He pulled it out and read the message with a groan.

_J- Weird rift activity near Splott. Need you to come back in. Bring Coffee!!! -OH_

"Ugh. Sorry, guys, I got to go. Ianto, do you think I can get four coffees to go, please."

"Sure, Jack. Give me a minute." Ianto said, and turned to grab some to go cups.

"Where you goin'?" Teddy asked his mouth full of apple, as Jack stood to gather his coat. Teddy didn't pay any attention to Ianto when the man turned to chastise him for talking with his mouth full, but continued to stare at Jack with those curious but odd eyes.

"I have to head back to work, kid." Jack winked at him. "Gotta go save the world."

Jack turned to the register and pulled out his wallet, so he didn't notice the look that passed between godfather and son. Jack quickly paid his tab and thanked Ianto before leaving, heading back for the hub, his coat billowing behind him like a cape.

* * *

TBC...

Prynhawn da – Good afternoon.

Thanks for reading everybody. I hoped you all liked it and remember...

Reviews are Love!!

Edited 12/19/2009


	4. Chapter 3

A Shot in the Dark by Lady Squish

Summary : Things didn't go exactly as planned during the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. Now, five years later, Ianto Jones has a secret that he hasn't told anyone. What do these two have to do with each other? Crossover Harry Potter/Torchwood

Warnings – Past Character Death, Past Relationships (Het and Slash), Slash, Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Torchwood belongs to RTD. Also, one main idea belongs to Hope Night who has given me permission to use it.

Spoilers - Fragments

AN: This is just a general disclaimer that from this point on there will be parts that come directly from the Torchwood script and it's writers. I make no claim to this but I have changed a lot of things. After all, it is AU. Thanks!

* * *

-Chapter 3-

It had been a long day for Ianto and he was glad that it was finally over. He had opened the shop for a few hours today, but had ended up closing early so that he could spend some time with Teddy before he went back to school tomorrow. That was one thing that he hated about owning his own shop without anyone else, there was no one else to take over when he wanted some time off. He also never took into account how boring having a regular job was. He was used to running around defeating the bad guys and keeping the peace. Being a normal person was so....tedious!

Not that there was anything against being normal. He had quite enjoyed it for the first year or so of his new life and had really enjoyed opening up his shop and doing all the things that everyone else did like shopping and watching television, but after a while it did become a bit of a bore.

For the past month or so he had been musing about hiring someone to take over managing the place, so he could have more time to himself or to find something more exciting to do, but had yet to actually put any action toward the idea.

Now that he was immortal he didn't sleep as much so had more time on his hands now than he ever wanted and sometimes that made the monotony of the days last so much longer. He could have used that during the war, he thought to himself ideally, but then again being unable to sleep was how he ended up where he was now.

It had to be around three in the morning, and here he was wandering the streets of Cardiff....again. After changing out of his suit he had worn most of the day and into more comfortable jeans and a tee shirt and the studded belt that he had gotten from.... Ianto shook his head. Now was not the time to think about him.

Leaving his house he had sat up the usual wards and alarms around the house he and Teddy lived in, so he would know if anything was wrong or if Teddy woke, but after that he had decided to go for a walk. It wasn't like anyone could get into the house, with how secure it was, and he could apparate back in a second if he was notified.

So here he was walking the streets alone, like he ended up doing most nights. It was better than staying in the silent house where his memories could get him, anyway.

Ianto was making his way out of the main city, toward the more wooded area, when he heard the sound of a struggle further on. Rolling his eyes, thinking it was some pub crawlers who had gotten lost in his drunken stupor, he moved toward the woods ready to help the poor bugger back to the city. What he didn't expect to find was Captain Jack Harkness struggling against....what was that thing? Ianto moved closer and suddenly he realized what it was. It was a weevil! Well, he hadn't seen one of those in awhile.

The weevil growled and moved in to attack Jack and Ianto quickly knelt and pulled the small tranq-gun that he kept stashed in an ankle holster and smiled as Auror Moody's voice screamed CONSTANT VILIGENCE! in his mind.

He quickly took aim at the neck of the weevil, but before he could pull the trigger, it moved in and latched onto Jack's neck. Jack let out a pained yell and tried to push it off, but the weevil held on. Not wanting it to rip out the man's neck, Ianto took aim and let off two shots, both meeting their target dead center. The weevil staggered for a moment before it dropped to the ground, asleep.

-----

Jack had expected to die at the hand of the weevil, after all it wouldn't be the first time and he could tell that this weevil was particularly vengeful as it latched onto his neck. After his initial shocked and pained cry he had tried to get the weevil spray out of his pocket, hoping to bring it down with him. What he had not expected was to hear two shots and feel the weevil pull back and fall to the ground. What he really hadn't expected was to see Ianto Jones, coffee makes extraordinaire, standing there with a small weapon pointed at the fallen weevil.

"Ianto!" He exclaimed, shocked. The man looked toward the captain, but didn't lower his weapon from the fallen alien.

"You might want to tie that up before we get into some explanations here. The tranquilizer isn't very strong, so I don't know how long it will last." He explained calmly and kept the weapon steady, even when the weevil started to jerk.

Jack shook his head, trying to dispel his confusion but when he saw the weevil start to wake, he quickly pulled out a syringe and with a quick shot, trussed up the alien for transport. Ianto watched the captain's quick movements with a curious eyebrow raised.

Once the weevil was dealt with, Ianto quickly lowered the gun and knelt to stash it back in his holster. Neither man said anything, but then Ianto stood again and looked Jack strait in the eye.

"So, your Torchwood then?"

Jack could count the number of times in his life he had been shocked on one hand, but Ianto seemed bent and determined to throw Jack at every turn. What else did this guy have hidden up his sleeve?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack tried to deny, looking at Ianto suspiciously.

Ianto just smirked at him, lifting one eyebrow. "Really now, and here I thought that the SUV parked in the trees over there was yours." He jerked his head toward the other end of the clearing, where the car was parked, the giant red Torchwood logo gleaming in the moonlight.

Jack mentally groaned and shook his head, before looking back at Ianto.

"Okay, so say I am. How do you know what Torchwood is?"

Ianto looked back down at the weevil and studied it, like he was trying to make a decision, before he looked back at Jack.

"How about I help you with this guy, then we'll trade a little information. I have a feeling that there's a lot more that will need explaining when I tell you how I know about this 'secret' organization." Ianto did air quotes with the word secret, and Jack couldn't help but smile, some of the tension broken. He had to admit for something that was supposed to be so secret, it really wasn't.

"Yeah, I guess. It's not like you don't already know who we are. Just one question though, you're not an alien are you?" Jack asked half playfully, half serious.

Ianto just rolled his eyes at the captain and smirked.

"Now if I was, and was planning on world domination or something, do you really think I would tell you?"

Jack laughed and admitted that it was a stupid question. The two moved toward the weevil and together lifted it, moving it efficiently to the back of the SUV. Jack then jogged around to the front but hesitated. He liked Ianto, but he really didn't want him to know where the hub was, especially if there was a chance that he was an alien trying to take over the world. Ianto must have noticed his hesitation because he came over to Jack and took the option out of his hands.

"How about I tell you where I live and when you get done with this, you can come by and we can have that talk?" he suggested. That would make things much easier, Jack decided, and he could have Tosh run a quick record check, just to be on the safe side.

Jack quickly agreed and scribbled down the address that Ianto gave him.

"Just come by whenever. I most likely won't be asleep and I'm not opening the shop tomorrow, as I've got some personal things to take care of, so any time until lunch is fine."

With a nod, the two quickly parted, Ianto back home to check on Teddy and make plans and Jack back to the hub to deal with the weevil and call up Tosh. He needed to get as much information on Ianto as he could, as he was turning out to be much more interesting than Jack had expected and he wasn't sure how many more surprises he could take.

* * *

TBC...

AN: This is just a general disclaimer that from this point on there will be parts that come directly from the Torchwood script and it's writers. I make no claim to this but I have changed a lot of things. After all, it is AU.

Thanks everybody, hoped you liked it and remember...Reviews are Love!

Edited 12/19/2009


	5. Chapter 4

A Shot in the Dark by Lady Squish

Summary : Things didn't go exactly as planned during the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. Now, five years later, Ianto Jones has a secret that he hasn't told anyone. What do these two have to do with each other? Crossover Harry Potter/Torchwood

Warnings – Past Character Death, Past Relationships (Het and Slash), Slash, Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Torchwood belongs to RTD. Also, one main idea belongs to Hope Night who has given me permission to use it.

AN – I've had some notes about it being confusing that I only refer to Harry/Ianto as Ianto, but I want to explain why I do this. It's because the life that he is living now is Ianto's life. He doesn't want to be Harry Potter anymore and so he thinks of himself as Ianto.

On another note, I would like to thank everyone for voting in the Poll. The Falcon was the winner! Now I want everyone to go and look at the new poll that will decide what Ianto's falcon form will be named!

And on that note...Enjoy!

* * *

-Chapter 4-

In the past weeks of getting to know Jack, Ianto had never even hosted the idea of having to tell Jack about his past. About Harry. In all the situations it had never crossed his mind. Sure he had thought of him, and had even had the occasional steamy dream of the captain, but telling him this was on a whole different level. He didn't know what to do, exactly.

After the war it had taken him a while to learn to trust again. What friends he had left, had worked so hard to help him, and in the end they had succeeded...somewhat. But he was still a cautious person, by nature. Now he was debating whether to tell someone who was basically a complete stranger the truth about his life.

But on the other hand...isn't this what he wanted in a way. He had been thinking of doing something a little more...exciting. Maybe if he told Jack what he knew, about his experience, the man could use his skills for something. Maybe do a little freelance work. But...what about Teddy? Ianto sighed, running his hand through his hair. He couldn't do that to the cub. Maybe if he were older, but now he just couldn't...right?

Ianto's head started to ache from all the conflicting thoughts that were running around up there. _Alright, Jones! _He thought to himself, _think about the here and now! What are you going to tell Jack?_

He had no idea.

* * *

It was around nine when he heard the knock at the door, and Ianto knew it was Jack. He was lucky that he had gotten back from seeing Teddy to school or else he would have missed him completely. As it was he was sitting in his favorite chair, going over his explanations, when the interruption came.

Opening the door, Jack stood on the doorstep looking the same as always in his odd outfit and looking as confident as ever. Man, this man had a good mask. Ianto gave him a genuine smile, before allowing him to enter, taking the greatcoat from the other's shoulders and hanging it on the coat tree.

"Would you like some coffee?" He asked cordially, leading the way into the living room and motioned for Jack to have a seat.

"Do you have to ask?" Jack replied, lifting an eyebrow playfully. Ianto smiled and moved to the connected kitchen and pored them both a cup. When they were both settled, Ianto turned to face Jack who had been watching him intently, studying him, the entire time.

"So," Ianto asked, bringing Jack out of his thoughts, "why don't you tell me what you know, before I get into this, as it's quite a long story."

Jack gave him a suspicious look and Ianto help up his hands in surrender.

"I'm just guessing. I have no idea if you looked me up but from what I know about you, I think you did." He gave Jack a more open serious look, still seeing that the man was suspicious. "Jack, I'm not here to mess with you or your people. I'm just living my life and happened to end up getting knocked back into a world I left. I'm not a threat, I promise."

The two started at each other, Ianto determined to keep his face as open as possible and Jack staring into his eyes like he was trying to see his soul. It was a few minutes before Jack nodded and spoke, never breaking eye contact.

"Ianto Cadfael Jones, born July 30, 1980. Able student but not exceptional during your formative years, but in college you seemed to pick things up. You have a degree from an online college in Technology and Business Administration. You have one minor conviction for shoplifting in your teens. Number of temporary jobs, mainly a drifter, until five months ago you move to Cardiff and open your coffee shop. You are the legal guardian of one Teddy Remus Lupin, now Jones and have been taking care of him for the past five years. Two significant relationships in the past. One boyfriend, name unknown, even my best person couldn't get the name of the guy, though. And later a girlfriend, Lisa Hallett, but no significant relationships since a year ago. But there is nothing in your information that indicates that you should know about Torchwood."

"Well, I'm very impressed, Captain. A lot of that's not in my file, so whoever did the research is a genius. Unfortunately, most of my info is missing."

"Right." Jack nodded as if he had expected that. "We'll get to the rest of that later, but first tell me how you know about Torchwood?"

"I worked with Torchwood 4 a bit in the past and am friends with their leading technical developers." Ianto stated, matter-of-factly and had to stifle a laugh when Jack, who had been taking a sip of his drink, choked and started coughing. He waited patiently for Jack to recover.

"Torchwood 4?" Jack asked his voice rough. "But they disappeared!"

"Yeah, they did." Ianto said with an ironic smile, "and that's why I figured this was going to turn into a really long explanation. Now I'm just trying to decide exactly where to start."

"The beginning is usually best." Jack said. He was a little put out. Not only did this guy continue to surprise him, but now he had to do the whole damn mysterious thing.

"Right, well I guess the easiest thing to do would be to get this over with." Ianto said with a tired smile. "Torchwood 4 is based in the magical community, which keeps itself hidden from regular people."

The silence filled the room and then came Jack's reply.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. That's how I felt when I first found out. Let's start with the basics. Magic is real. There is a whole community of witches and wizards and magical creatures that no one knows about. With me so far?"

Jack took a breath. All things considered it wasn't too unbelievable. He was an immortal man from the 51st century living in the 21st century and had traveled through space and time with an alien in a spaceship that looked like a police box. Once Jack had gotten over is initial shock he nodded for Ianto to continue.

"Torchwood was formed in the 1879. It wasn't until 1945 that they found out about the magical world. It was the end of the Second World War and there was a major battle going on the wizarding world as well, between two men named Gellert Grindlewald and Albus Dumbledore. There had been rumors in the muggle world, that's what wizards call regular people, that Hitler had been dabbling in the Occult. Well, it was more than that. Grindlewald had just approached him to combine forces, but he was really just using him to get the forces that he needed for his own battle. Thankfully, before either war could become even more of a disaster than they already were, Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald and Hitler had committed suicide and the war was over. But too much had happened for Torchwood not to notice."

"There had been other incidents in the past that had barely snuck by Torchwood's radar, but this was just on too big a scale. Torchwood 1 noticed the odd happenings and thinking it was alien, investigated. It was during this time that a squib, a person who is born to a magical family but is not able to perform magic, named Daniel Mulligan who worked at Torchwood 1 came forward and revealed the world to the acting director. His family was a very influential family at the time and when they found out he was a squib they had abandoned him. He wanted revenge on the world that had abandoned him and he got it. As soon as Torchwood 1 knew enough about the magical world, Mulligan showed them how to enter the hidden areas. They were very subtle when they first started. A person would disappear here or there, a child would go missing and would never be found. Nothing very straightforward."

"It wasn't until five years after that the Aurors, kind of like our secret service, found out what happened. Mulligan was captured and the first thing he did was confess. His family was one of the first to disappear and he had gotten his revenge, so he had nothing to lose. It was chaos when they found out, but what was worse was finding out what happened to the missing people. Torchwood had been experimenting on them. Cutting them up, testing them, trying to find their weakness and a way to harness their power."

Ianto shook his head, his eyes glazed at the thought of all those lost lives.

"The magical community in general is arrogant. The majority of the rich at the time couldn't figure out how mere muggles had captured and basically tortured such powerful people and wanted to go out and kill them for what they had done. We later found out that they had just stolen their wands, their power source, and they were basically defenseless. Anyway, it was Dumbledore, who was very famous after his battle with Grindlewald, who convinced the wizards to stop and think and try to negotiate with Torchwood."

That was when they were approached by Torchwood 4. The group had been hidden for quite some time and I can only guess that they were just watching the moves of the other branches. They came to the wizarding world and offered to help. So the wizarding world made their plea and the two came up with a plan. They would help us hide again, if they would be allowed to hide within the wizarding world also and study our world and how it reacts with alien technology and the rifts. Of course everyone was leery, but a contract was agreed on and they helped the wizarding world hide. They stole all the files and information on the wizarding world and the wizards erased the memory of everyone aware of the project and Torchwood 4 disappeared into the wizarding world and is currently made up of about 75% of magical people and that's where we are today."

Ianto took a sip of his now cold coffee and frowned in distaste before turning back to Jack. "So, any questions?

* * *

Alright folks, that's it for chapter 4, but there will be more explination next chapter. I hope you all liked it and don't forget to VOTE or REVIEW...after all...

Reviews (and votes) are Love!

Edited 01/11/2010


	6. Chapter 5

A Shot in the Dark by Lady Squish

Summary : Things didn't go exactly as planned during the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. Now, five years later, Ianto Jones has a secret that he hasn't told anyone. What do these two have to do with each other? Crossover Harry Potter/Torchwood

Warnings – Past Character Death, Past Relationships (Het and Slash), Slash, Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Torchwood belongs to RTD. Also, one main idea belongs to Hope Night who has given me permission to use it.

AN - There are some characters in this chapter that I decided to keep alive that JK decided to kill. I just wanted to tell you ahead of time. They are only mentioned in this chapter, but they will apprear later.

Also, the poll is still up on my profile and will stay there until monday, so if you haven't voted, please go and vote! Now...

Enjoy!

* * *

-Chapter 5-

After a short break so Ianto could get fresh coffee for them and to give Jack a chance to think, they both settled back down.

"Alright," Jack said, after drinking his coffee, "so where do you fit into all this?"

"What do you mean, exactly?" Ianto asked warily. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jack, it was just...he didn't know him that well. He had only known the man for two weeks. But there was something there...something familiar to Ianto, that bone deep weariness that came with seeing too much and living through it and it made him want to tell him. But he had to be cautious.

"I mean you know all this and you basically said that you're record was fake, so who are you? How do you fit into the scheme of things? I think you would have to either be really smart or have some great connections to get your entire life changed?"

Ianto gave him a half smile. "You're good." which caused Jack to automatically give his best leer.

"You have no idea." Ianto laughed. Jack was a good man, but...

"Listen, a lot of shit has happened in my life and I don't trust easily. I've been abused, tortured, bullied, ostracized by my friends, controlled my people I trusted, almost killed...I don't know how many times, seen most of the people I consider to be family killed or tortured, and I've been fighting a war for most of my life. I don't know that I trust you enough to tell you all about my dirty laundry and well, I just don't know you, really. So for now, know that my name is currently Ianto Jones and what it says in my record is true but there's more to it than that, starting with the fact that I worked for Torchwood 4 and I am wizard , but I promise I mean no harm to you or any of your people. Maybe I'll tell you later, but for now that's it. I'm sorry."

Jack took a long hard look at Ianto and recognized that look. Determined, but weary. The same look he usually saw when he looked in the mirror. _Just who was this guy?_

"Well, could you tell me how you got all the information on Torchwood 4? I mean I'm just guessing here, but I'm betting that it's not just local knowledge." Ianto thought for a moment before agreeing.

"You remember I mentioned that I've fought in a war?" Ianto asked and waited for Jack to nod before continuing. "Afterwards, I drifted for a bit. Teddy's parents had just died and I was learning to take care of him, while also trying to work out my own life. It was during this time that I was approached by two of my friends, guys that I had considered family. I went to school with them, their parents had practically adopted me and I even helped then start up their dream joke shop. What I didn't know was that it was a cover. While they were still in school, they had been approached by Torchwood 4, because of some of their inventions. While they still ran their joke shop they also invented things using alien, muggle, and wizarding technology. By the time they had approached me, they were the head of the research and development department. They asked me to join soon after, knowing that I was floundering a bit without something to do and I agreed. I worked more freelance than anything, or a floater you could say. I did administration, learned the archives, went on missions, and helped the boys their projects. That was how I got my degree in Technology and the later I got the degree in Business Admin; I used their expertise to catch up with the rest of the world and then got the rest from uni. But the main thing I did was travel for them and took Teddy with me. I was a bit like a courier, but I also did research or traveled to find artifacts in other countries."

Jack took a minute to take it all in before nodding his head.

"Huh...alright." Best to think on that more later. "What about the wizarding world? Is there anything else that you can tell me about it?"

"I have some books I can let you borrow. Just a general overview of how things work and creatures you might run into." Ianto said, getting up and moving over to a door that led into an office. He came back out and handed Jack _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _and _New to the Wizarding World? What you need to Know. _"I've put notes in the margins as some are pretty biased, but if you have any questions you can just ask. Just promise me you won't let these fall into the wrong hands. That could get messy and we have this whole status of secrecy thing."

Jack nodded his thanks and agreement and tucked them in his jacket. After a bit more talking and a promise to get the books back to him as soon as he could, Jack took his leave. There was so much he had to think about.

After Jack left, Ianto quickly apparated into London so that he could do his errands and be back in time to pick Teddy up at two.

St. Mungo's was as crowded as usual, but he determinedly made his rounds to the rooms where he knew people and just as quickly left. He hated St. Mungo's with a passion, but was always determined to make his weekly visits. He had to, so he could remember who he had lost and what he still needed to protect...but he had to admit after five years...it was tiring.

After leaving St. Mungo's he made his way to Diagon Alley. He needed to get some more books that Teddy wanted, some potions ingredients that he was low on and go to the bank to check how his finances were doing. He had also thought of stopping by to see Fred and George, there were some questions that he needed answered.

Of the few people in the world who knew of his identity, Griphook and Ragnok were the ones that he knew, even on pain of death, would never tell who he was. He wouldn't exactly call it friendship, but during the war he and the goblins had come to an accord of sorts and there wasn't anyone alive that he trusted more.

As he entered the bank he spotted Griphook at the far wall, waiting for him, as he always did for their monthly meeting. He made his way over and upon reaching the goblin, bowed politely, as he had learned was their custom. During the war he had spent a bit of time with the goblins and as such had traded lessons on customs and habits among other things, to pass the time.

"Griphook." Ianto said, straitening up. "May you're gold flow as freely as your enemy's blood."

Griphook gave what Ianto had learned was a smile and bowed back. "Mr. Jones. May the rivers flow red and gold in your future." After greetings were exchanged, Griphook quickly ushered him into the office they usually occupied, and sat. Going over his finances was a tedious task and Ianto had tried to convince both Griphook and Ragnok that he trusted them and didn't need to know what they were doing, as long as they put his money in stocks that did well, after all he had to live off of it forever, he didn't care. The two had finally convinced him to monthly meetings with one of them, but by now Ianto was sure that it was just to make sure that he was still well, though they would never admit it. These goblins were sly little buggers.

It took an hour and a half to go over what had happened in the last month and by the end, his head was reeling with numbers. He said his goodbyes and he could swear Griphook was laughing at him for trying to run away, and quickly made his way back out to the fresh air.

Breathing deep, he didn't notice someone had stopped right in front of him until he opened his eyes and jumped back in fright.

"Luna!" There not three feet from his stood Luna Lovegood, now Longbottom, with her dreamy smile and knowing eyes. During the war, they had gotten close and Ianto saw her as a sister and had even walked her down the aisle when she had married Neville. But he had not seen her since he had ran into them in South America when he and Teddy had been exploring and looking for an old spaceship that had supposedly fallen to earth in the early 1900's and had been lost in the thick jungle and Neville had been trying to find some rare species of plant. Seeing her there after so long, Ianto couldn't contain himself and quickly pulled her into a hug. "It's so good to see you, sis."

He felt her smile into his shoulder as she hugged back just as fiercely. When they pulled back, she ran a hand down his cheek as she was always known to do and smiled. "I'm so happy to see you, Ianto. But we didn't meet here by mistake. I knew you were here and came to talk to you."

Ianto rolled his eyes at her. This was Luna, alright. She was, well a seer of sorts. They had never really figured out what she was but whatever it was she was amazing.

"Alright, what's up." He pulled her off the steps of the bank where they had been standing and linked her arm with his, lead her over to Summersbee's Ice Cream who replaced Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour after Fortescue's mysterious disappearance. They still hadn't found his body.

"I've been given the feeling that some major change is going to happen in your life and I want to help." She paused while Ianto ordered them both a chocolate shake with pumpkin ice cream on top of hers and coffee for him. She smiled that he remembered her favorite and continued when she had his attention. "I've spoken to Neville about this and we've both agreed. We're moving to Wales."

* * *

:) Sorry, i had to leave you with a bit od a cliffie! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and remember...

Reviews are Love!


	7. Chapter 6

A Shot in the Dark by Lady Squish

Summary : Things didn't go exactly as planned during the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. Now, five years later, Ianto Jones has a secret that he hasn't told anyone. What do these two have to do with each other? Crossover Harry Potter/Torchwood

Warnings – Past Character Death, Past Relationships (Het and Slash), Slash, Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Torchwood belongs to RTD. Also, one main idea belongs to Hope Night who has given me permission to use it.

* * *

-Chapter 6-

To say Ianto was shocked was putting it lightly. He knew Luna's personality was forceful, but for her to just decide to move her and her husband to Wales because she wanted to help him with some vague change that might happen sometime in the future, well that was a new one. He swore his jaw hung for a few seconds before Luna leaned over and tapped him on the chin, making him close his mouth.

"What do you mean you're moving to Wales?" He finally asked and watched Luna roll her eyes and replied sarcastically.

"I mean that we, as in Neville and I have decided to relocate from our current location, meaning Scotland, to a new location, meaning Wales, specifically Cardiff. We already looked at houses and found one just a block away from where you live. That way we can watch Teddy if this change causes you to be out a lot." She had a gleam in her eye, which meant that she already knew something about this 'change' and wasn't telling him. Damn Luna and her need for surprises.

Ianto sighed wearily into his coffee and chocolate shake and shook his head. There wasn't really much you could do when Luna made her mind up about something. She could be as stubborn and fierce as a dragon protecting her eggs. Nothing would make her change her mind, so it was always best to just give in.

"So, when are you coming?" Luna gave him a bright smile and tried to hide the smug look that wanted to bloom, but Ianto scowled at her, seeing right through the cover up.

"We'll be there within the next week. Have to give time for the previous owners to move out. It's amazing how long it takes muggles to pack their things."

_____

After the surprise that Luna sprung on Ianto, he quickly set about doing his errands before heading to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. He hadn't seen Fred and George for a while now and hoped they were doing well.

He entered the brightly colored store, and was amazed at the inside. It was crowded for the beginning of the week and the actual building had doubled in size since the last time that he had seen it. He weaved his way through the crowd and toward the counter, where he immediately saw a mop of red hair, bobbing above the crowd.

"Oi, Gred!" Ianto called, coming up to the till. Fred jerked his head up from where he had been counting out money for a customer and grinned widely at Ianto.

"Hey, Falk!" Fred, yelled, shoving the customers change toward them and coming around the counter to pull Ianto into a hug. God he misses the twins. He pulled back and let the red head look him over, knowing he was subconsciously checking for injuries like he had during the war.

"Where's your other half?" Ianto asked, trying to be heard over the din of customers while simultaneously trying to decide if Fred had stuck something to his back without actually having to check. Fred didn't answer, just pulled him toward the back nodding at one of the attendants to take over the till. George was in the back room, stacking boxes. He turned when he heard the door open and a smile bloomed on his face.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't our littlest brother. And how is ickle Falk doing?" George asked, copying his brother greeting of a hug, but remembering to scrape his hand through Ianto's hair making shambles of the neat curls. Ianto ducked and swatted at the hand, wrestling his way out of the hug, laughing.

"I'm fine, guys." Ianto answered, and ran a hand through his hair, trying to make it come back to order. "but this isn't a purely social visit."

Fred and George looked at each other, whatever joke they had been planning flying out of their heads.

"What do you need?" They would do anything for their little brother just like they knew he would do the same, especially since none of them had much family left.

"I need whatever info 4 has on 3." Ianto stated, not dancing around the question. "Especially their leader, Captian Jack Harkness."

Fred whistled in appreciation and moved to get the firewhisky, while George gave Ianto a serious look.

"You already have a run in with Harkness?"

"Helped him with a weevil. Had to tell him how I knew what it was."

"Did you tell him about 4?" Fred asked. He poured a shot for each of them and tossed his back. While it wasn't one of the most serious conversations they had had, it was always risky to get involved with other branches of Torchwood. Especially since 1's massive blunder.

Ianto made an affirmative noise before looking back up at the twins. "I was thinking....that maybe I could start helping again. See if there was a space at 3." He wasn't sure how the twins would take the news.

"H..Ianto. You know you can always come back to four. You said you wanted to quit because you wanted to try normal for a while." George said, putting a hand on the younger mans shoulder.

"I know... I just... Normal doesn't really agree with me you know. I like it...but it's just so tedious...especially since I don't really sleep anymore. You know I have that "saving people thing", as Mione used to say. And I would come back here but I don't want to be so far away from Teddy during the day and I defiantly don't want to move him to London. He's just making friends in Cardiff." Ianto explained.

Fred and George nodded at the explanation and decided to leave it at that. It Harry wanted to work for 3, well then he was welcome to.

_____

As it turned out the twins didn't have a whole lot of information on Jack. There were rumors, because really when weren't there rumors, but not a whole lot of definite fact. From what they could decide Jack had been there as long as Torchwood 4 had exited, which meant that either the man had found the fountain of youth or he wasn't from around earth.

With the few things that Ianto had gathered from the way Jack acted, like having no problem with any social standard or frequently used term of "you people", Ianto wanted to go with the second theory.

As for Torchwood 3, Ianto found out more about. They discussed the building of the current team that Jack had apparently done and what happened to the last team.

When Ianto had found out what had happened to the past team, he was surprised to say the least, that Jack was so....cheerful as he acted...but then how much of it was an act? Did anyone actually know the real Jack Harkness?

* * *

Alright that's it for now. I know it's a bit short but it just felt like it ended there. Because it is so short, I think I'll try to update sooner than next weekend, but I make no promises. That chapter plans to answer some questions about Teddy. Until then remember...

Reviews are Love!


	8. Chapter 7

A Shot in the Dark by Lady Squish

Summary : Things didn't go exactly as planned during the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. Now, five years later, Ianto Jones has a secret that he hasn't told anyone. What do these two have to do with each other? Crossover Harry Potter/Torchwood

Warnings – Past Character Death, Past Relationships (Het and Slash), Slash, Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Torchwood belongs to RTD. Also, one main idea belongs to Hope Night who has given me permission to use it.

NOTE: A lot of people were asking me about the name that the twins called Ianto (Falk) and I forgot to put a note in the last chapter about it. Falk is the name that won for Ianto's animagus form. It is the german translation of the word Falcon. I hope that clears that up.

Also, this chapter is actually a lot of fluff, but I figured that we had a lot of info in the last ones, so you might appreciate a little domestic fluff. After this chapter, there will be another chapter before things really start to pick up with the Torchwood timeline.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

-Chapter 7-

It was three days before Jack returned his books.

Ianto was calmly stirring a potion at his kitchen counter, letting the methodical task calm him from the busy day. He had Teddy in the living area watching his favorite movie, a reward getting a gold star for good behavior at daycare and Ianto was comfortable working, both boys relaxing in their pajamas. There was a knock on the door, and Ianto quickly put a stasis spell on the potion when he heard Teddy yell that he'd get it and the thunder of tiny feet on the floor. Ianto rolled his eyes and followed, but smiled proudly when he saw that the child was answering the door like he had taught him.

"Who is it?" Teddy yelled through the door and there was a laugh on the other side.

"It's Jack Harkness." Jack said and Teddy let out a squeal, something that Ianto would be tempted tease him about later...if he hadn't internally echoed the little boy, and tried to open the door as fast as he could.

Of course being a little boy with werewolf genes running through him, who didn't always know his strength, it didn't surprise Ianto to see that one of the locks was bent from the child's rush.

"Jack!" Teddy cried, when he finally got the door open, not noticing the damage done to the lock.

"Hey, kid." The captain said, ruffling Teddy's hair and making to boy laugh. "How you doin?"

"'m good. I got to watch cartoons 'cause the teacher said I was really good today." he said proudly and Jack laughed.

"That's great! Is your Tad home?" he asked and before Teddy could turn and yell for Ianto, he stepped up to the door.

"Noswaith dda, Jack. Come on in." Ianto invited and opened the door further in invitation. Once Jack was in, Ianto quickly closed the door and pulled out his wand, trying to fix the lock without Teddy noticing, but being a five year old curious boy he noticed everything. When Ianto turned back, he noticed Jack's curious gaze before he saw the guilty look covering the boys face. Ianto moved to him and pulled him into a small hug before pulling back a looking him in the eye.

"Hey, it's not your fault and it was easily fixed. See." He pointed back at the door and once he saw that Teddy was reassured, Ianto ushered him back to the couch and his show, before guiding Jack into the kitchen.

When they were alone, Jack gave Ianto a confused look.

"What was that all about."

"It's nothing, Teddy's just a bit stronger than he looks and sometimes doesn't know his strength." Ianto said with a sigh and moved back to the cauldron he was working with. Jack followed and sat at one of the bar stools watching as Ianto chopped chamomile leaves.

"Are you making a potion?" Jack asked, fascinated, his eyes lighting up like a child and making Ianto laugh.

"Yeah."

"You need a witches hat." Jack stated matter of factly, smiling.

"I'll have you know that I don't own a witches hat, but I have a very serviceable wizard's cap, though I'm not sure it still fits." Jack laughed.

"So wha'ch makin?" Jack leaned on his elbows over the cauldron and choked on the fumes. Ianto laughed.

"It's a potion for Teddy." Ianto said, sobering a bit. Jack looked at him concerned.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah...just a hereditary thing." Ianto explained.

"You know we have a doctor at Torchwood, he could look him over if you want." Jack offered, he had really come to like the little boy who had shared his crayons.

"Thanks, really. But I don't think your doctors ever seen anything quite like this."

"Would you....Could you tell me. I won't say anything...I just...Teddy's a great kid." Ianto smiled at how sincere Jack sounded.

"It's....Teddy's father was a werewolf and Teddy had a few of the traits. He doesn't actually turn and he's not considered a werewolf by ministry standards, but he's not exactly average either. He's stronger than other's his age, and that's been getting worse as he gets older, he's a bit more moody during the full moon or he gets sick around that time. I'm sure once he hits puberty, that more of the traits with emerge, but I don't think he'll ever fully turn." Jack looked shocked as first, having read about werewolves in the book that Ianto had let him borrow.

"There's nothing you can do?"

"No, I just fix what I can. Headache potions, sleeping draughts, a pain relieving potion here or there...but he's dealing with it. We have our rough spots, but we do alright. He's more worried about hurting someone. Just like his Da." Ianto smiled remembering Remus.

Just then, Teddy came in the kitchen.

"Tad, can I have some juice?"

"Sure, miho." Ianto moved to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of juice setting it on the counter next to Jack. "Jack you want something? I've got some coffee...it's only about a half hour old." Jack nodded his head in thanks and Teddy climbed up on the stool next to Jack to watch Ianto work. Ianto turned with the coffee in hand and handed it to Jack, before going back to work.

Jack and Teddy talked about the cartoons that he had watched and when Ianto informed Teddy that Jack had been informed about the wizarding world, Teddy ran to his room to show Jack some of the books that he had...especially the one about flying and Qudditch. Teddy shared his books and read to Jack, and the peaceful, domestic feeling of it all, was a balm for Ianto as he worked. It was when he was bottling and labeling the headache potion that he was interrupted.

"Tad, can you take this off for me. I want to show Jack what I can do." Teddy gave him the puppy dog eyes that he had perfected so much, and pleaded. "Pleeeeease..." and held out his arm.

Around Teddy's tiny little wrist was the woven bracelet that they had picked up when they had stayed in South America. It was made specifically for Teddy, by a "witchdoctor" in Peru, and it was to help Teddy control his Metamorphmagus abilities. When he wore it, his recessive genes, those that weren't from a metamorphmagus, would show, giving him brown hair and amber eyes like his father.

"Are you sure, Teddy?" Ianto asked. He had never asked to show anyone before. Teddy nodded his head and Ianto took out his wand and tapped the bracelet, canceling the spell that protected it and kept it from falling off. Teddy took the bracelet off and as soon as it passed his fingers and dropped to the counter, Teddy's hair turned the aqua color that he had at birth, making Ianto smile and Jack give a short laugh in surprise.

"See! Innit cool!" Teddy asked, bouncing in his seat. Jack nodded his head, and gently ran his hand through the blue strands watching with fascinations as it slowly turned purple under his fingers.

"So cool." He said, smiling.

* * *

Noswaith dda – Good evening

miho – Spanish; term of endearment. my son -(affectionatelly in spanish, short for mi hijo)

I know it's a bit short, but I just needed to get this done, as I love the Jack Teddy interaction. Anyway, nexy chapter should be up shortly.

Reviews are Love!


	9. Chapter 8

A Shot in the Dark by Lady Squish

Summary : Things didn't go exactly as planned during the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. Now, five years later, Ianto Jones has a secret that he hasn't told anyone. What do these two have to do with each other? Crossover Harry Potter/Torchwood

Warnings – Past Character Death, Past Relationships (Het and Slash), Slash, Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Torchwood belongs to RTD.

* * *

-Chapter 8-

That night as Ianto put Teddy to bed, Jack took his first really chance to study the house that the strange young man and boy lived in. At his last visit he had gotten the chance to glance around, and had noticed the atmosphere to be warm and cozy full of earth tones and calm colors, but he had been too distracted by who Ianto could be to actually study his surroundings.

The living room where he sat was full of things, exotic knick knacks from all over crowding for space on shelves, books and movies stacked haphazardly in bookcases and toys scattered in a corner, distinctly set aside for Teddy. It was cozy and clean, but not obsessively so, and Jack felt amazingly comfortable here, a sense of calm seemed to exude from the walls themselves as if to say "it's all right, you can be yourself here. Nothing will harm you." And Jack couldn't help but feel relaxed, the most comfortable he had been in years.

Not long after, Ianto came back in, two mugs of coffee balanced in his hands and settled down on the couch. Jack and Ianto discussed what Jack had learned and Ianto also spent a bit of time explaining about Teddy's abilities as both a metamorphmagus and part werewolf.

Ianto wasn't surprised to find that the man had actually encountered some of the creatures over the years in his work at Torchwood and had just put it down to a race that he had yet to encounter. He had had a particularly interesting tale about a run in with a creature that Jack had figured out was in fact a hinkeypunk.

It wasn't long before the conversation drifted.

"I know you said that you won't tell me about yourself, but I can't help but be curious. I've actually never met anyone who has survived past Torchwood and actually remembers their time there." Jack commented, as he casually leaned back into the arm of the sofa.

Ianto smiled. "Well, like I told you, it was a bit different for me. I rarely had to fight anything while working there, but that's not saying I don't know how. As for myself, I think I'm starting to trust you a bit. Maybe, one day soon..." He trailed off, leaving the comment open, but then spoke again. "But what about you, Captain Jack Harkness? What is there to know about you?"

Ianto had been thinking about Jack since he had tried to get information on him. With the lack of it, he was just as curious about the man as Jack was about him.

Jack was quite, staring contemplatively into his coffee. It was amazing how similar their situations were, not being able to tell the truth about one's self.

Ianto knew that there was much about Jack that he didn't know and the files that Torchwood 4 had didn't really help, but he was sure the man had some secrets.

"Actually, I'm not all that different from you." Jack finally conceded, looking up at Ianto. "My name is Jack Harkness, but it wasn't always. I don't have magical abilities or anything, but you could say I'm not from around here. But that's all anyone knows." _and that's all I'm going to tell._ Ianto head the implied addition, but didn't comment on it. After all, he didn't want to be hypocritical. "So, do you miss working for Torchwood?" Jack asked, effectively moving the subject from himself.

"Actually, I do. It feels like my entire life has been filled with danger and now that I'm living such a normal life, what I thought I wanted, I feel a bit restless." Ianto chuckled a little, but a sad look came over him. "One of my friends, she was like a sister to me, always said that I had a "saving people thing". That I couldn't pass a day without throwing myself into some type of dangerous situation, trying to get myself killed and end up saving the day. I miss that."

Jack smiled. He knew what that was like and was a bit of an adrenaline junkie himself, but there was something to be said about ending a day after saving the world. He turned contemplative, maybe_ he could convince Ianto to join.... _but he'd have to see about the team first. He didn't want to interrupt the flow that they currently had. Thinking along these lines, he turned back to Ianto.

" I was thinking about finally bringing my team by your shop sometime soon. They've been spending their free time trying to figure out where I get the magic coffee and it's about to drive them spare. I figured I could finally revile my secret weapon."

Ianto laughed, "Secret weapon, huh?"

"Yup, if I bring them coffee, I can usually convince them to do whatever I want." Jack grinned rakishly. "I still haven't convinced them to the orgy yet, but I can tell it's not far off." and Ianto laughed again. _He was gorgeous when he laughed. _Jack thought.

"Sure, bring them by whenever. I'll make them something special and you might just be lucky enough to have a run in with my friends. Two of them are moving here in the next few days." Jack looked interested at this information, so Ianto continued. "Their names are Luna and Neville Longbottom. They went to school with me, so their magical also. Luna's a bit like my sister and Nev roomed with me for all seven years in school. They're some of the few people I have left." Ianto looked so sad in that moment that it froze Jack. He had had similar looks before and again he was amazed that someone so young could have enough happen to him that he looked like that, but like any good soldier, Ianto shook it off quickly and turned back to the conversation, happy to chat with his friend.

_____

As Luna had predicted, both she and Neville arrived on Wednesday with an amazingly little amount of chaos and Ianto was happy to see them both. He and Teddy had spent the afternoon helping them unpack and Ianto had helped Nev set up a greenhouse in the backyard. He had gotten a commission to work on a new hybrid plant for the National Herbology Association and was doing most of his work from home.

Luna on the other hand, had insisted that she was going to help Ianto in his shop and wouldn't take no for an answer. So that was how he found himself with the blonde at his side when he opened up on Thursday. They worked well as a team and Luna had the regular patrons wrapped around her finger, within an hour and she made coffee just as well as Ianto did.

It was around lunch when Jack arrived for his first cup of the day and he was followed by three other people. They were an odd group, but just from walking together seemed to project a unified front and Ianto guessed that this must be the famous team.

"Ianto!" Jack called happily as he came to his usual spot at the counter and waved his hand to indicate the team should sit too.

"Prynhawn da." Ianto said with a nod to include everyone as he made his way up to the counter.

"These are the people I told you about." Jack said, indicating the other three. Ianto didn't miss the look that passed between the others, but ignored it. "This is Suzie Costello, Toshiko Sato, and Owen Harper."

Ianto nodded again and smiled openly. He was glad to finally meet some of Jack's people. "Nice you meet you all. What can I get you?" They ordered and Ianto made their coffee's himself instead of letting Luna do it, who had been making the coffee's all morning. He called over his shoulder, while he was making their drinks.

"Jack, I want you to meet someone too." He turned and grabbed Luna. "This is Luna. Luna, this is...."

"Jack Harkness." Luna supplied herself. "Suzie Costello, Toshiko Sato, and Owen Harper." Ianto knew she couldn't have heard the introduction before as she had been in the back, but he just put it up to Luna being Luna.

"Yeah, that's right." Ianto agreed and ignored the suspicious looks the team were giving her, while she smiled dreamily back at them. He turned back to making the drinks, and Jack grabbed Luna's hand giving it a light kiss and grinned at her.

"Lovely to meet you Luna."

"It is good to see you too, Jack Harkness. We will be seeing much more of you." She stated before wandering off to refill cups and Ianto turned back with a tray of cups and handed them out, ignoring the looks that the three members of the team were giving Luna. He wasn't going to make up an excuse for the way she acted when there was no harm in anything that she did. They would just have to deal with the fact that she was a little different.

They drank their drinks in silence for a bit while Ianto moved here and there, but Toshiko was the first to speak when he was near the counter.

"Your coffee's amazing. Jack's been playing with us for weeks, not telling us where he got it from." She said with a smile and Ianto smiled back. From just introductions, he liked her. She seemed to be kind.

"Arigatou." Ianto said with a smile and Tosh perked up and looked delighted, before trying to engage Ianto in a rapid fire conversation in Japanese. Ianto knew the language well, but not as good as his Spanish, but was able to keep up with Tosh. The other two members of the team were shocked, but then seemed to draw into themselves and started their own conversation. Jack , who was happy that Ianto seemed to get on with his team so well, was happy to sit back and drink his coffee and watch Ianto and Tosh. _Maybe he could convince Ianto... _He stopped that line of though quickly. There were still too many variables to even consider that. Ianto had his shop and Teddy...it would have to wait.

"You know," the dreamy voice said behind him and Jack jumped and looked back at Luna. "he'd agree, if you asked."

With just that she wandered off again and Jack was left to contemplate his thoughts and the oddness that was Luna.

* * *

This chapter was pretty much a filler chapter because the next chapter is going to have a bit fo a time jump. It should be up soon,, but I'm not sure when. I fractured my wrist so typing is a little slow.

Also, just for a little teaser, since this chapter didn't really have a whole lot of plot, the next chapter will have a new, special friend in it....can you guess who...well, I'll tell you anyway....**MYFANWAY**!!! Yay! Hope that gets you excited.

Until then remember...

Reviews are Love!


	10. Chapter 9

A Shot in the Dark by Lady Squish

Summary : Things didn't go exactly as planned during the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. Now, five years later, Ianto Jones has a secret that he hasn't told anyone. What do these two have to do with each other? Crossover Harry Potter/Torchwood

Warnings – Past Character Death, Past Relationships (Het and Slash), Slash, Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Torchwood belongs to RTD.

Spoiler – Mention of events in Fragments (Torchwood 2.12)

Also, there is mention of a past relationship that is not canon to the HP world, but I thought that I'd give some heads up, because there are some people who don't like this ship. There are also hints of past character deaths (HP world).

* * *

-Chapter 9-

It was going on a month after Ianto had first met Jack and things were going well in Ianto's life. He was still disconcerted about the fact that his normal life wasn't quite what he wanted, but had yet to figure out a way to fix it.

Luna and Neville had settled in and were doing well and Teddy and Ianto spent quite a bit of time with them. Teddy loved spending time digging in the dirt with Neville and Nev was a great teacher. Luna had practically taken over A Shot in the Dark but Ianto didn't mind all that much. It was still fun to go and work, but he knew that Luna knew something was going to happen and he was happy to let her do what she thought was right.

The Torchwood team had practically moved into the coffee house and anytime that Ianto happened to wonder in, he could usually find one of them there. He had become really close to Tosh in the two weeks that he had know her and he quite enjoyed her brilliant mind. He and the young Japanese genius would sit for hours and talk about anything, from books and movies and even to Tosh's not so subtle crush on Owen. Ianto also got his fair amount of ribbing from Tosh on his friendship with Jack. Tosh reminded Ianto so much of Hermione that it made his sad if he really let himself think about it. He missed her and Ron and all the others so much. But he was happy that he was at the point that he was able to make new friends. Before he was just too distraught to even think of the idea. He had also gotten to know Owen and Suzie a bit, but both were a bit withdrawn and not quite as open as Tosh.

Owen reminded Ianto of Draco a bit, minus the great fashion sense, with his snarky git attitude and that in itself was making it hard to get to know him. He had hated Draco for most of his life, but when they had finally gotten to know each other he had realized that the petty attitude was just covering up the hurt and confusion that Draco was dealing with in his precarious position in the war. Once it had been established that he was for the light, he hadn't really minded the snark so much and enjoyed the banter. It wasn't long before he fell for the git. After he had been killed, one year after they had started dating he took a cutting curse to the chest from his own father, Ianto couldn't think about him, but now it was a distant memory. A rocky relationship from the past, from another life, and Ianto left it behind only bringing the memory of Draco and what the blasted git had taught him about fashion to his new life. Now he was glad to have the fun aspect of bantering back in his life, and quite enjoyed watching Owen work himself into a frenzy.

Suzie on the other hand, just bothered Ianto. As a team member she seemed to present a united front just like the rest of them, but there was something else there. Something not quite right. Ianto mainly figured that it was because he didn't really know her, but he still wasn't sure, as he hadn't had a good chance to really talk to her.

Jack was a totally different thing. He and Jack continued with their tenuous friendship and it bloomed to be something....indescribable. Jack spent a lot of his time at the coffee house where the two would talk and sometimes after they both got off work, Jack would come by the house and spend time with Ianto and Teddy and Luna and Neville. They had many dinners together, all of them gathered around Ianto's large dining table, with laughter and loud, outrageous stories being told and Jack seemed to love it. Once everyone was gone and Teddy was asleep for the night, if neither of them felt like sleeping they would go for walks (it seemed to Ianto that Jack suffered from insomnia) or sit around and talk about more personal matters. Neither had really admitted to any truths yet, but they both had some ideas about the other.

Luna had startled his one day, by commenting that the two had started accidently dating and Ianto wasn't sure how he felt about that. Sure, he was attracted to Jack, but he really enjoyed their friendship and as it had been so long since he had had new friends, he didn't want to lose that.

For now though, he was happy to let things lay where they were. After all how could he start a real relationship without telling them the truth?

_____

"Ianto." Luna called and walked into his home office, where he had been sorting through his e-mails. "You need to go, honey." He looked up from the computer distractedly, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What? Was I supposed to be somewhere Luna?" He mind raced through his calendar, searching for an appointment that he might of misses, but why he would make an appointment so late at night, he wasn't sure.

"Yes. Something is going to happen tonight and you need to go. There is a pterodactyl in a warehouse off the docks. You and Captain Harkness are going to capture it." Ianto blinked a few times, trying to wrap his mind around what she had just said, before shaking his head. Right, he thought, just go with it.

"Alright. Where am I going to find Jack....and for that matter how do you catch a dinosaur?" Luna smiled dreamly.

"Don't worry. You'll find him." she explained and twirled around starting to exit. "But you need to hurry." Ianto rolled his eyes and got up. Sometimes that girl was a lot of work, but she had yet to let him down. "Oh, and take some dark chocolate. Myfanway prefers it."

_Myfanway? Right...._

_____

Ianto walked down the deserted road, making his way to the docks. He had stopped at the local Tesco and bought the biggest bar of chocolate that he could find, which was now tucked into his jacket pocket.

He was still wearing his suit for the day. _Not the best clothes to go dino hunting in_, he admitted to himself, _but I look great_. His nose wrinkled in amusement at the Draco sounding voice, before telling himself to shut up.

Now he just had to find Jack and go get a Pterodactyl from on abandoned warehouse. He shook his head. This reminded him of before he had decided to try a normal job, but he had to admit, there was a thrill of excitement about it. I mean how often can you say you hunted dinosaurs.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the headlights, until he was close enough to recognize the car. _Ahh, Torchwood. Right on time, Jack._

Not wanting to miss the man, as he drove like a maniac and was likely to pass him without even noticing, and deciding it wouldn't really matter if he were hit anyway, Ianto stepped right into the path of the oncoming vehicle.

He watched, blandly as the SUV screeched to a halt, not a foot from him. Well, Jack's driving skills were good for something. The door to the car flew open and the Captain exited in all his glory.

"What the hell, Ianto!" Ianto just smiled." Why are you jumping in front of cars?"

"Oh, just the usual, going for a walk, stopping handsome men, rescuing dinosaurs..."

Jack grinned, suddenly distracted. "You think I'm handsome?" Ianto waited a beat, letting the captain's brain catch up." Wait, did you say dinosaur?"

"Yep." Ianto grinned excitedly."So, want to help me catch a pterodactyl?"

* * *

There we have it folks. I hope you enjoyed that and next chapter we should continue on with the dino hunt. Next chapter is the last of my pre-typed chapters, but I've been trying to get on here and type a bit at a time but it's still slow going. Hopefully my wrist won't mess up the posting dates, but I just wanted to warn you ahead of time.

Also, on a side note.... we've hit the 100th review!!! I'm so excited and I thank you all for reading and letting me know what you think about my writing. Now, until next time...

Reviews are Love!


	11. Chapter 10

A Shot in the Dark by Lady Squish

Summary : Things didn't go exactly as planned during the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. Now, five years later, Ianto Jones has a secret that he hasn't told anyone. What do these two have to do with each other? Crossover Harry Potter/Torchwood

Warnings – Past Character Death, Past Relationships (Het and Slash), Slash, Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Torchwood belongs to RTD.

AN: So this chapter contains direct dialogue from**_ Fragments (2.12)._ **I seemed to have used a lot of it, but in future chapters, I'm not going to. This should be the only one with so much original dialogue from the show....I think.

On another note, I just wanted to tell you that I decide to post early because I just had a really good day and I got this done and I'm just really excited about this chapter. I hope you all like it.

Also, this chapter is for Hope Night because I teased her with this a while back, so finally...you get to see what I was talking about! Also, for CalliM because it's myfanway and you asked for it!

**EDIT: Okay wow. I know that I messed up the tenses in this one (reading the transcript messed me up) but when I came back and read it again I didn't realize it was this bad. I know I tried to fix it before I posted, but apparently I didn't look very close. Anyway, I think I fixed most of it, but if there are more please let me know. I appreciate it and hopefully the next chapter won't be so messed up. **

Now, without further ado, I give you....

* * *

-Chapter 10-

Jack and Ianto stood outside of the warehouse, where they had heard loud noises coming from when they were checking the area out.

Jack had pulled out a large syringe from his pocket and was currently screwing the needle onto it.

"That's all the special equipment you have?" Ianto asked, rolling his eyes. What did the captain expect to happen? Seduce the dinosaur into flying down and letting him stick it with a giant needle. Jack shot him a look.

"Yeah, cos I keep dinosaur nets in the back of the SUV."

Ianto laughed."Well, now you know. I mean isn't that in the standard Torchwood field kit?" Jack glared again, but his mouth was fighting for a smile, before they both turn and moved to the warehouse door, pushing it open.

The building was dark and looked empty at first, but they quickly spotted it. There flying near the ceiling, was a giant pterodactyl and Ianto was in awe. He always knew that he'd see the future, but he never expected to see history so alive. The animal let out a loud screech and all Ianto could think was uh-oh!

The dinosaur had spotted then and dived, heading straight for them! Jack and Ianto both dived quickly out the door, slamming it behind them, breathing hard as they rested against the metal.

"Well, that was a brilliant plan." Ianto said, after a moment and Jack rolled his eyes.

"How'd you know it was here, anyway?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"Luna." Ianto explained simply and Jack nodded. There was no explaining that girl. He turned his attention back to the issue at hand.

"That things quite excitable." Ianto commented."Must be your aftershave."

"Never wear any." Jack said simply, thinking about what to do.

"You smell like that naturally?" Ianto questioned. Jeeze, he must sweat bloody rose petals. Jack grinned.

"51st century pheromones. You people have no idea." Ianto rolled his eyes, but filed that bit of information away. Jack had made references to the future before, and Ianto had made the best assumptions he could from what little information he had, but this was the first time he had been so specific. _51__st__ century..._

Jack turned and grinned almost maniacally at Ianto. He was defiantly riding on an adrenaline high. "Ready for another go?"

Ianto couldn't help but grin back. "I'm game of you are."

"Right. One, two, three..." The two dove back through the door and Ianto's eyes searched the darkened space for the dinosaur. Suddenly, there was a loud screech from above them and the pterodactyl dived for them again.

"Split Up!" Jack yelled, but Ianto had already moved before he'd finished. Ianto was tempted to just pull his wand and be done with it, but...there could be effects from the lack of exposure to magic and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the animal.

Ianto watched carefully as the pterodactyl landed right where he and Jack had just been standing and Ianto circled around so that he could meet up with Jack on the other side and...Ianto suddenly realizes what it had done. Not only had it effectively made them split up but now, it also blocked their only point of exit. It was a smart thing, Ianto had to give it that.

Ianto and Jack stood next to each other and watched the thing warily. That beak looked like it could spear right through one of them or it could take a giant chunk out of him and Ianto really didn't want to be eaten today. He especially didn't want the suit he was wearing ruined. It was such a pain having to replace them.

Jack quickly grabbed Ianto when they reached each other and Ianto almost wanted to laugh as Jack moveed to stand in front of him. Protecting him. _Bloody man._

"We're not going to hurt you." Jack moved forward slowly, trying to placate the animal. "You can't stay here. I've got somewhere nice and big where you can fly around."

"You're going to keep the dinosaur in Torchwood?" Ianto asked incredibly. _Who has a freaking dino in their office?_

"We need a guard dog." Jack whispered back at him, a frown forming as he lost his concentration on the pterodactyl.

"You need a butler." Ianto mutters petulantly. He couldn't help it. It was just....really who worked for a secret organization and didn't have equipment to capture a dinosaur. Isn't Torchwood's motto _Ready for Anything _or something like that. _What they really need is Alfred from Batman...now there was a butler!_

"We don't need a butler." Jack said tersely, after all this wasn't the type of conversation to have around a large possibly man-eating Jurassic bird...lizard...thing.

"Excuse me, no nets and" Ianto pointed at Jack's collar. "dried egg on your collar." Jack really did need a butler. The man had many great qualities but eating without getting anything on his shirt was not one of them.

Jack rolled his eyes then turned to Ianto. "I had a busy week. You think you can do this better?"

Ianto grinned. "I don't know, what was your plan?"

"I'll be decoy and you sedate it." Jack said simply and Ianto just shook his head in exasperation.

"Excuse me, I don't feel like either one of us being eaten tonight and I defiantly don't want to have to explain things to your team, thank you very much."

"Alright then, genius. What's your plan?" Jack asked and crossed his arms. He almost looked like he was pouting and Ianto was irrationally reminded of Teddy. _Those_ _two have been hanging out way too much._

"Chocolate." Ianto said, and pulled the large bar out from his jacket pocket and started to move away from Jack to circle the watching pterodactyl. "Preferably dark. I'll distract it. " _Thank you, Luna_.

_Alright Ianto, don't think of it as something that might eat you. It's not a pterodactyl, it's a...dog. A very large, flying dog with razor sharp teeth... Right...._

Ianto whistled, as if it really was a dog and almost groaned when the dinosaur turned its eyes on him, ignoring Jack.

"I've got your favorite." He hoped his voice was convincing and it really was his...her...its favorite. The pterodactyl eyed him wearily and Ianto tossed the chocolate bar toward her, while watching Jack circle behind out of the corner of his eye. "It's good for your...." _what?_ "serotonin levels." _Thank you, Madam Pompfry._ "If you've got serotonin levels."

The dinosaur was still watching him warily as it pecked at the chocolate, when it suddenly turned and saw Jack behind him. Letting out a screech it took off and Jack...grabbed hold of its leg, taking off with it!

"Woah!" Ianto exclaimed shocked, he couldn't believe Jack had just done that. _Daft man!_

"Woah! Ianto!" Jack yelled as he hung from the pterodactyl.

Ianto watched worriedly, his brain trying to think of something that he could do...but there's nothing. Not even magic, not when there was a chance that he might hit Jack.

Just when he was about to grab his wand and do it anyway, Jack pulled himself up and with just enough force, stuck the syringe into the spine of the dinosaur.

It let out a shriek and as it flew over Ianto's head, dropped Jack.

His heart in his throat, Ianto reacted automatically and held out his arms to catch Jack...and his legs buckled under the weight and they both crashed to the floor.

"Sorry." Jack apologized, chuckling at the same time and Ianto tried to breathe again.

Just when Ianto finally gathered his composure, he saw the dinosaur falling out of the sky, and he pushed, rolling them over...just out of the path of the crashing pterodactyl , but they continued to roll, letting their momentum take them until they came to rest beside the fallen animal with Ianto lying on top of Jack of all places.

Looking over at the pterodactyl, then back at each other they both laughed...at the fact that they just took down a extinct creature, the fact that Jack just went for a fly with said animal, and the fact that they were currently rolling around on the floor of a warehouse and what someone would say if they saw them in their current position.

Their laughter died slowly and Ianto looked down at Jack under him. They were both high on adrenaline and Jack's eyes were shining and they were just pressed so close and in that moment Ianto wasn't quite sure what to do.

"I should go." Ianto whispered, but he didn't make a move to leave, his eyes still on Jack.

"Yeah." Jack whispered back, but his head shifted just a bit, bringing with faces closer together and his eyes flickered down to Ianto's lips...just for a second before he stared back into Ianto's eyes. Neither said anything else and before Ianto could chicken out (_fuck this, _he gave up mentally) he leaned down and pressed their lips together.

It was stiff at first, Ianto was bit out of practice and Jack was shocked, but then they moved just a bit and _There!_ Jack quickly slid one hand into Ianto's hair and the kiss deepened and Ianto reacheed up and clutcheed onto one of Jack's suspenders. And it was warm and they were both reaching and pulling and trying to get as close as possible. and Jack ran his tongue along Ianto's lips, seeking entrance and Ianto couldn't help but gasp and allow him in and it became a battle of lips and teeth and tongues and then they were breaking apart to breath, both gasping as they stared at one another, eyes wide and lips parted.

Ianto didn't quite know what to say, but before either one of them can make a move to speak or kiss again or something, the pterodactyl shifted restlessly and Ianto knew that their time was up. They needed to move before the damn dinosaur woke again and tried to eat them. Ianto jumped to his feet and helped Jack up also, but they didn't speak of what happened, but instead work quietly and efficiently to pack up the dinosaur and before they can really think again, they were back in the SUV and Jack was dropping Ianto back at his own house, so that he can go back to the hub to deal with the pterodactyl.

Ianto was out and moving to the door before either could say anything. He needed time to think about this, it had been so long since he'd been attracted to someone and there were complications and things that could ruin what friendship they already had.

Jack paused, he really wanted to follow Ianto and kiss him again, but the dinosaur was shifting, starting to wake, so he left. He would talk to Ianto in the morning. Besides he had a bit to think about first.

* * *

Alright, you guys that's it for now. i hope you all liked it and let me know what you think.

Reviews are Love!


	12. Chapter 11

A Shot in the Dark by Lady Squish

Summary : Things didn't go exactly as planned during the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. Now, five years later, Ianto Jones has a secret that he hasn't told anyone. What do these two have to do with each other? Crossover Harry Potter/Torchwood

Warnings – Past Character Death, Past Relationships (Het and Slash), Slash, Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Torchwood belongs to RTD. Also, one main idea belongs to Hope Night who has given me permission to use it.

AN: Well, I could give you tons of excuses as to why this took so long, but I'm not so if you really want to know, there are notes on my profile, explaining things. So sorry for my unplanned hiatus and here's the next chapter...enjoy!

* * *

-Chapter 11-

Jack walked into A Shot in the Dark just after lunch the next day and plopped down in his usual spot and grinned when he saw that Ianto was there. He had spent the night in the hub thinking, hoping that he was making the right decision. He waited for Ianto to come over with his usual cup and as soon as the other man set it down in front of him, he blurted out what had been running through his mind all night.

Ianto, I want you to come work for me." Jack said.

Ianto looked up from where he had started wiping down the counter. He had not expected that. At the most he had expected an awkward conversation, dodging around the kiss last night, but definitely not a job offer. So, with the most eloquence he could muster, Ianto replied, "Huh?"

"I want you to work for me." Jack stated again, looking the other man straight in the eye. He had thought on this ever since that first weevil and he had to admit, Ianto was just the type of person who would work perfectly with the team.

"If you haven't noticed, Jack, I already have a job." Ianto said looking around his coffee house....not that he was that attached to it now that Luna was around. And after all, he had been thinking about approaching Jack, he just didn't know that Jack had been thinking the same thing.

"You and I both know that you don't love doing this. From the way you acted when we were dinosaur hunting, I'd say you miss the excitement. I saw it in your eyes. I know you miss the danger, even if it's not the type you're used to." _of course Jack didn't know about all the fighting I did in the war, _Ianto thought.

"Jack," Ianto sighed. "I don't know..." Well, he did want to...but now that there was that kiss hanging between them....Ianto didn't want Jack to just hire him because of that, instead of what he could actually bring to the team.

"Think about it." Jack said, persuasively. "Luna's practically taken over the shop, Neville is here to watch Teddy when you can't and you'll get the excitement you miss and we'll work it out where you can still get home for dinner with the kid most nights. You don't seem to sleep much anyway, so if you need extra time, you can work on nights when you can't sleep." Jack had begun to wonder a week ago if Ianto was an insomniac, but as the man always looked great and didn't seem to suffer from the lack of sleep he hadn't really mentioned it, but now it seemed to be working in his favor.

Ianto had to agree, it was sound reasoning, so maybe Jack was actually putting some thought into this, rather than just relying on hormones and he could help Jack's team with the more magical things if he reviled the truth to the rest of them. That was another thing though; did he really want to work for Jack when there were still so many secrets between them? When Jack didn't know the whole truth about who he was? About what dangers he could be bringing into Torchwood?

Ianto was still thinking when Jack interrupted him thoughts.

"Listen, just think on it for a bit. I don't want to force you, but...I really really think that you will be a major asset to the team and I think you'll like it. Maybe it'll cure some of your restlessness." Ianto nodded, his mind still in the clouds, and Jack quietly finished his coffee, before he stood to leave.

"Do you mind if I come by tonight? I'd like you talk this over with you? See, if you've decided anything?" Jack asked, almost nervously and Ianto nodded again and watched Jack leave.

___

Ianto thought it over like Jack suggested and had discussed it with Neville, Luna and somewhat with Teddy, making sure that everything was agreeable with everyone, before Jack finally showed up that night. It was mainly decided....the only thing that was really holding him back was the secrets. As he had gotten to know Jack he knew that he would tell him someday, but he wasn't sure that he could work with him, be in a situation that needed unfailing trust and loyalty without the other man knowing some of who he had been and some of the dangers that he could expose them to. After all there was the press and there were still rouge Death Eaters out and about and any one of them would give anything for him. So before anything happened he would have to tell him.

He also knew that Jack had his own secrets, but he felt that once he started the ball rolling on telling the truth, that Jack might be a little more open with his own life. But even if he didn't, Ianto thought that he would be alright with that, as long as there wasn't any danger to his family, by not knowing.

When Jack arrived that night they sat on the couch in quite for a few minutes before Ianto finally broke the silence.

"Jack.... yes, I would like to come work for you.." Ianto paused.

"Why do I feel like there is a but in there?" Jack asked, sounding unhappy.

"Well, I think that before you decide that you really want me there.....that you really do trust me enough

with this...that you should know about....before I came here. About who I was." Jack looked startled at that, but underneath there was affection for the other man.

"Ianto...you have no idea how much I appreciate that....and yes I would like to know...but just know that you don't have to tell me. I trust you."

Ianto smiled at this. "I know and I appreciate it, but I would like there to be as few secrets between us as possible, if I do come to work at Torchwood. Some of my secrets could end up coming back to haunt me, and I want you to be prepared for that, before you decide if you want me to bring that into where you work." Jack looked unsure and started to open in mouth to say something, but Ianto held up a hand stalling him. " and I know what you're thinking and no I'm not going to force you to tell me about you're past, I just think that....well, if I tell you about me, it'll be a good start. Don't you think?"

Jack looked pensive before he nodded and smile, still a bit unsure at Ianto.

"So, when do you want to do this?"

Ianto was thoughtful for a moment before he studied Jack.

"Maybe it'd be easier if I showed you."

* * *

Alright, there's chapter eleven for you, I have the next three chapters planned and I'm working on typing up 12 now, so hopefully the next chapter shouldn't take so long. Also, I've done some editing on other chapters, but I haven't uploded them yet. When I do that, I'll let you know. And remember...

Reviews are Love!


	13. Chapter 12

A Shot in the Dark by Lady Squish

Summary : Things didn't go exactly as planned during the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. Now, five years later, Ianto Jones has a secret that he hasn't told anyone. What do these two have to do with each other? Crossover Harry Potter/Torchwood

Warnings – Past Character Death, Past Relationships (Het and Slash), Slash, Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Torchwood belongs to RTD. Also, one main idea belongs to Hope Night who has given me permission to use it.

AN: So...anybody still there? Sorry for the delay. I want to think everyone who has waited the month during this spur of the moment hiatus, but I am back now and this story will continue. I'm not promising long chapters or weekly updates, but I really don't think it will be another month before you get another chapter. In fact it shouldn't be longer than a week or two.

Anyway here's the next installment and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12

Ianto explained how to show another person a memory with a pensive, which he owned and had stored in Gringotts and they decided that it would be easiest to wait and go on the weekend. They had also decided to take Teddy along, so the two Jones's could show Jack around the magical world, then Teddy was going to stay with Fred and George while the two men did their business at the bank.

That was how Ianto ending up with two hyper companions bouncing around his car as they drove into London that Saturday. Jack was excited about finally seeing a magical community and Teddy was excited about showing him around and proceeded to spend the trip telling Jack all about the different shops, especially lamination on the awesomeness that was the candy shop (an offshoot of Honeydukes), Summerbee's Ice Cream and Quality Quidditch Supplies.

They arrived at Charing Cross Road just after eleven and the street was bustling with shoppers going about their business. It looked like just any other ordinary street and Jack was a tad disappointed.

"It doesn't look very magical." He stated with a pout as they got out of the car and Ianto grinned at him.

"Just wait." Ianto said and then proceeded to drag Jack up to the alleyway between a bookstore and an old record shop. While Jack didn't see what was so great about a dingy little alley, he followed and before his eyes, he noticed a slight shimmer and a shift and there, where nothing had been, was now a pub that Ianto was dragging him into.

"Woah." Jack said when they stepped inside. It was just like a perception filter! Jack began to wonder if somehow the aliens in the future had gotten a hold of this or perhaps the other way around. I wouldn't be too hard to believe.

Ianto grinned back at him while Teddy bounced next to him giggling at Jack's reaction.

The room was like Jack had stepped right back in time to the dark ages. It was small and dingy, but bustling with people. Most were settled in for a late lunch or an early pint with friends. A few card games were going on around the tavern, something complicated that exploded, and things flew about the room, pots serving themselves and plates whizzing by. Jack looked over at Ianto, his eyes sparkling with wonder and Ianto smiled back.

"Welcome to the Magical World, Jack."

___

It took a bit for Jack to get over his shock but after that he had a blast. Once they left the Leaky Cauldron, Ianto and Teddy dragged him up and down the hidden alley so that they could look about. Ianto treated them all to lunch at a small café and then they had ice cream at Summerbee's where Teddy tried to make the oddest combination (Very Cherry Chocolate and Pumpkin with Rainbow Sprinkles and Pineapple chunks) and Jack joined in with his own combination of Gingersnap and Grapple with Chocolate sauce. Ianto just rolled his eyes and got his usual coffee and chocolate shake.

After their break, Teddy dragged them to the Quality Quidditch Supplies and Ianto even had to admit that he was a little star struck with the latest model of broom, called the Lightening Rod. Jack of course made an innuendo out of it but promptly zipped up when Ianto promised a ride on his Firebolt in the future.

They also made a stop at the candy shop, called Honey-duce and run by the son of the couple who ran the store in Hogsmeade. Ianto bought Jack some Fizzing Whizbees and some Pepper Imps, both which he though were amazingly cool. There were also the standard Chocolate Frogs for Teddy and Ianto treated himself to the new Chocoballs, now with treacle inside.

___

It was three before Teddy began to tire and they headed to Fred and George's shop to drop him off.

When they entered the store was in a bit of a lull, most of the shoppers having headed home, and Ianto spotted Fred up among the shelves stocking products before the five o'clock rush started up again.

"Oi! Gred!" Ianto called up at him and hid a smirk as the red head jumped a bit almost losing his footing on the ladder.

"Falk! You just wait! I'll get you back for that." Fred said, sliding down the latter to land in front of them. "Don't mess with the master man." Jack shot a curious look at Ianto for the curious name, but he ignored it for the moment and rolled his eyes at Fred's declaration.

Before he could open his mouth to make introductions, he was quickly pushed aside by Teddy, the steam engine.

"Uncle Fred!" He yelled and rammed into the man, who picked him up and swung him about, much to the delight of the five year old before putting him down so the little boy could go find George.

"Fred, I'd like you to meet Jack Harkness." Ianto said, once he had regained Fred's attention. "Jack, this is Fred Weasley. The closest thing to a brother that I've got."

"Aww, tear." Fred commented, wiping away an imaginary tear, before shaking Jack hand.

They exchanged pleasantries and Fred had started to show Jack around, when George came out. Ianto made introductions again and let them talk for a bit, then Ianto quickly drug Jack out before the boys could decide on the most embarrassing story they could tell Jack. But not before the two jokers invited themselves over for dinner in the near future.

___

The bank was something completely different from the rest of the wizarding world, grand and shiny, but the main thing that Jack noticed was the amount of creatures in plain sight.

"They're rather unpleasant creatures, to tell the truth, but I think it's more to do with how wizards treat them. They act like they're lesser begins, below their recognition and only there to serve them. But if you treat then kindly, they are usually pleasant." Ianto explained about the goblins as they made their way up the stairs. "Not that that affects their bloodthirsty nature, that's just their way, but they won't kill you if you're careful." Ianto shot the other man a wicked grin at this, before pulling him inside.

When they entered the bank, Ianto ignored the tellers like he usually did, and quickly made his way across the lobby where Griphook was waiting for him. Ianto had contacted him during the week and told him they would be there and requested his assistance and Griphook had promptly agreed.

When they reached the goblin Ianto quickly bowed to him, smirking a bit when Jack copied him, and they greeted each other as usual (causing another questioning look from Jack) before Ianto moved on to his business.

"Griphook, I need to go down my heirloom vault. I'm not sure how long we'll be there, but I would appreciate it if we could undisturbed for the duration...this will of course include a hefty reward for your cooperation."

Griphook bowed his head in acknowledgment and with a "Of course, Mr. Jones." led the two men to the carts that would taken them to the vaults.

* * *

I know you were expecting to learn about the past in this chapter (and that it was a bit fillerish) but that part still needs a bit of work, but it's moving. Anyway it was either post now or have you wait another week or two and I didn't want to do that.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and remember...

Reviews are Love!


	14. Chapter 13

A Shot in the Dark by Lady Squish

Summary : Things didn't go exactly as planned during the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. Now, five years later, Ianto Jones has a secret that he hasn't told anyone. What do these two have to do with each other? Crossover Harry Potter/Torchwood

Warnings – Past Character Death, Past Relationships (Het and Slash), Slash, Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Torchwood belongs to RTD. Also, one main idea belongs to Hope Night who has given me permission to use it.

AN: Look! I'm alive! haha! yeah sorry this took so long, I could give oyu a ton of excuses but I'm sure you don't want to hear them. Let's just say, this was the hardest chapter I've had to write cause I had to figure out how much to give you and how much not to and I didn't want to rewrite the entire series, so a lot of the last part is just summing up what happened in the first four books. Things will start deviating from HP canon after book five, so that will be in the next chapter.

Anyway, thanks you guys for hanging in there and hopefully (cross your fingers) the next chapter won't take as long. But I do have to work on my other fic too.

Enjoy!

Jack loved the ride in the carts and Ianto joined him in holding his hands above his head and pretending they were on a roller coaster. Griphook looked on disapprovingly, but didn't comment as he was used to Mr. Jones's rather eccentric behavior.

It took them a good five minutes to reach the vault, as it was located in one of the deeper parts of Gringott's. When they arrived, they exited the cart quickly and Griphook led the party over to the door. It was a large iron contraption, like all the other vaults, but this one in particular was rather unique, as it did not have a handle. Ianto didn't seemed perturbed by this, and Jack understood why when he saw the small athama that Griphook handed to Ianto. With a practiced precision, Ianto quickly sliced his palm and ran it over one of the ruins that was etched into the door and with a great creak the door opened.

Griphook quickly said that he would wait for them outside, before he bowed them in and left them to their selves, and Jack followed Ianto inside.

The inside of the vault was less like a vault and more like an antique library. The walls were lined with shelves that held both books and artifacts of all shapes and sizes. Also spread out around the room was rather expensive looks furniture from all ages and low tables and trunks scattered here and there with other things piled on them, the more fragile looking things contained within glass boxes and in the center of the room was a large pedestal with a bowl sitting on top.

"Welcome to my family heirloom vault." Ianto said, with a casual sweep of his arm, as he walked to the pedestal in the middle. "As you can see my ancestors were pack rats. I was grateful when I was younger but now it's a bit much sometimes. When I was going through all this I kept finding piles of ancient magazines and moth eaten clothes. I even found an old fossilized sandwich someone had left behind...not the most pleasant of finds. "

Jack chuckled and joined Ianto at the bowl and was surprised to see a glowing foggy liquid inside.

"This is a pensive Jack, just like I told you. So, what I'm going to do is just gather the memories that you want to see and then we'll go through them together."

Jack nodded his understanding, butterflies in his stomach, and watched Ianto carefully. He really wanted to know about the other man, but he didn't want to make him feel overwhelmed.

"So, what would you like to know?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Everything...." Jack said, but it was more of a question. He was willing to take anything that Ianto would give him.

Ianto looked down into the swirling, cloudy liquid.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I've put most of my memories in this thing. Everything from my other life. It's still in my head, but it's not so overwhelming anymore that I can't stand to be in my own body and I can concentrate on being Ianto instead of...Jack...it's not a pretty story."

"I don't care. I want to know you."

"Just a warning...I didn't always look like this." Ianto said, as he swirled the white fog with his wand, gathering up certain memories and discarding others. It had been his great time many grandfather's pensive that had been passed down from generation to generation and there were quite a few memories that were not his own stored in there.

"So what did you look like?" Jack asked, curious. He wondered if it was similar to the Doctor or if it was rather the easier concept of plastic surgery.

Ianto sighed and looked over at the other man.

"Well...you'll see. It's a bit hard to explain." He stopped sorting and grabbed Jacks hand. "I'll explain when we get in there and you'll see what I looked like. If you have any questions, I can pause it and I'll try to explain." Jack nodded and with that settled the both dipped their head into the liquid, Jack a bit nervous about it and entered the pensive.

___

"My name used to be Harry Potter and I was famous in this world." Ianto started, as they waited for the fog to clear around them and the memory to start. As it did, it showed a small cottage and a young couple sitting on a couch as they watched a small black haired child play on the rug in from of them and Ianto paused his surroundings, so that he could explain. "This first memory isn't my own. I received it as a last hope from an enemy. He hoped that in exchange for this I wouldn't kill him, but he was wrong. His name was Peter Pettigrew and he was friends with my parents, but turned on them as a spy for Voldemort, the dark wizard I told you about." Ianto then pointed over to the corner of the room, where a small rat could barely be seen in the shadows. "That's him over there. He's an animagus, which means he could change into the form of an animal. He was there to wait on his master. What you're about to see is the death of my parents and what made me so famous." Ianto concluded solemnly and looked at Jack. "Are you ready?"

Jack didn't know what to say so he just nodded and Ianto started up the memory.

"I'm the child, if you haven't guessed, and that's my mother and father. As I grew up I looked just like my father, but with my mother's eyes, or at least that's what everyone told me." Ianto said, with a hint of resentment in his voice as he watched the happy family play. "I didn't know that until I was eleven and saw a picture of them for the first time."

Ianto shook his head as if to knock himself out of it and continued on.

"Anyway, it's October 31, 1981 and I'm just over a year old."

They watched the scene around them. It was a nice scene if someone didn't know what was about to come. Just a normal day, for a normal family. The child played and the adults cuddled. It was cozy. Until a baring alarm went off and the adults jumped up, the mother grabbing the now wailing child and the father running to the window.

"That was the proximity alarm. Voldemort's shown up." Ianto explained to Jack watching carefully.

"Lily, he's here. Go!" James said running back to where his wife stood and dragging her to the stairs. "Take Harry and go. I'll try to buy you some time." Tears were forming in both their eyes, they already know what was going to happen and when Jack looked over at Ianto and his eyes were shining also. Jack put his arm around Ianto's shoulders and pulled him closer and got a fleeting smile from Ianto in return before they both turned back to the scene in front of them.

"James! I..." Lily tried to speak, but panic and fear and sorrow chocked her, but James smiled back.

"I know. Me too. Now go." and pushed his wife back to the stairs before moving back to the door, stance ready for a fight.

Peter had followed Lily up the stairs and because they were tied to his memories had to follow, but they heard the battle that ensued and after they had entered the nursery where Lily was, saw the flash of green under the door and Ianto explained what exactly that meant.

While the fight was going on downstairs, Lily, with little harry still in her arms had rushed over the dresser and grabbed up a pendant before saying "Sancturary" and closing her eyes, but nothing happened.

"It was supposed to be a portkey to get us away. A portkey is an object that transports you from one place to another instantly. You probably read about them in that book I gave you. I found out when I got the memory that peter had found it earlier and deactivated it."

"No..." Lily whispered quietly, trying to deny to herself that this was really happening. She threw the pendent across the room and placed Harry into his crib, before taking her stance in front of the door, ready to fight for her sons life. The door burst open, splinters flying into the room and Lily shielded herself and her son from the shrapnel.

Looking back at the tall cloked figure now standing in the door, she raised her wand again ready to go down fighting.

"Stand aside, foolish girl." A hissing voice came from the dark recesses of the cloak and Lily sneered back at the figure. Ianto shivered at the sound of the voice and received a quick squeeze around the shoulder.

"Never." Lily spat and the figure raised his wand and as the spell was called off Lily tried to reach for her son.

"Harry!"

Before he fell lifeless to the ground. Ianto shivered again and Jack glanced at his worriedly.

"Are you sure you want to see all this again?" If it was this bad from the very beginning, he couldn't imagine what the rest of his friend's life was like.

Ianto nodded. "I've seen it before." He assured Jack, but his voice was dull.

By this time the figure, Voldemort, Jack remembered, had turned to Harry and the baby stared back at the man, shocked out of crying for the moment, by everything that happened.

"And now for you Potter." Voldemort hissed and raised his wand. "_Avada Kedvra!_"

The entire room flashed blinding green and then everything around them faded to black.

___

Ianto and Jack exited the pensive and Ianto explained that the house had exploded from the force of the spell backfiring and Peter had been knocked out, which was why they had been forcefully expelled from the pensive. The rest of the memories they would be able to view without constantly having to leave and reenter the bowl. Ianto swirled the murky liquid in the pensive finding the next memory for them to view and took Jack's hand again before diving back in.

___

The next view that formed around them was of a quite terrifying vision for Jack. The suburbs. Every house looked the exact same and every lawn was perfectly proportional, every blade of grass the exact same height. Jack shuddered this time and Ianto gave a grin and squeezed the other man hand, he understood completely.

"After that night, this is where I was left to grow up. My mother's sister, Petunia lives here and I was left in her care." Ianto rolled his eyes at the word care. "I'm not going to show you everything of me growing up, just this part where I was left and then when I get my letter for school at age eleven."

Jack nodded and looked around again.

"So which one is it?" and Ianto pointed to the house just to the left of them. The only thing different about this house was a cat sitting on the low garden wall.

"This is Professor Minerva McGonagall's memories. She's the cat, another animagus." Ianto explained and Jack looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Is every wizard an animagus? Are you one?"

"No every wizard isn't an animagus. Actually very few are, I just happen to know a lot of the people who are. And yes, I am one too." Ianto turned and winked impishly at Jack. "Maybe if you're good, I'll show you later." Jack grinned, devilishly.

The scene played out and they watched as both Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid arrived and Harry was dumped on the doorstep. Jack was both amazed when McGonagall turned back into her human self and when Hagrid arrived on the motorcycle, which he thought was very cool and even better when Ianto explained that that particular motorcycle was now residing in his garage. Jack was also worried and quite incensed when he say that they were just leaving Harry outside, during November, but Ianto assured Jack that he was fine, before he abruptly cut off the memory and moved to the next. He figured that before this was over Jack would guess that he had been abused, be he didn't actually want the other man to see it.

The next memory started and Jack and Ianto found themselves looking at a scwrany and underfed eleven year old cook breakfast for his family and Ianto knew he would have to explain a bit. He had forgotten where the memory started off exactly.

"My family hated me to say the least. The wanted everything normal and I was the complete opposite of normal. I was abused by them." Ianto say matter of factly and met Jack's gaze head on. "I've come to terms with it. I had to with everything else that happened in my life, but I won't ever forgive them for what they did. I was starved and hit and I slept in a cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of my life. But this.." Ianto pointed out at the memory, "this is where that all changed."

___

The memories leading up to Harry's first school year were entertaining and Jack especially loved the snowstorm of letters and Hagrid's reentrance into the story.

The shopping trip was the same and Jack had fun looking around again. Nothing much had changed in the ally since Ianto....or Harry had been eleven, just a few name changes here and there. Jack also loved that Hagrid had gotten Harry an owl for his first birthday gift and questioned after the bird. Ianto happily said that she was still around but that she was getting older in age and tended to sleep in his study most of the time. He also mentioned that he had a few other pets around, but Jack didn't question that for now. The memories were enough to take in.

The train ride and first year of Harry's schooling was easy to skim through and Jack enjoyed watching as Harry discovered the world around him and meeting all the people who had become Harry's friends and family. Jack was quite taken aback at Ianto's reaction of sadness at seeing all these people and watched his friends carefully when Ianto held out a hand as the little girl with the bushy hair passed and a sad smile came over his face as his hand passed right through her. She must have died, Jack supposed and wondered about her before the memories moved on. Jack was also quite swept up in the mystery of the philosopher's stone, but Ianto had to roll his eyes at what idiotic children he and his friends had been. But it had been fun at the time.

Second year was a bit more complicated, but still rather easy to view. Jack loved Dobby from the start finding him hilarious, well except when he had gotten Harry into trouble and was again swept up into the twelve year olds detective work, looking for the heir of Slytherin. Viewing his memories of Lockheart again was quite entertaining for Ianto, and Jack couldn't quite hold back his exclamation of disgust when the daft man had removed all the bones from Harry's arm. In fact he had been so disturbed, that he had reached down and grabbed Ianto's arm, just making sure they were still there, which made Ianto smile. The coolest part for Jack though, had been finding out that Harry, or Ianto as it was, could speak Parsletounge and they had had to stop the memories for a good ten minutes while Jack tested it, making Ianto say all kinds of ridiculous things in the hissing language, before he declared it "the hottest thing he had ever heard." making Ianto blush.

Third year was more difficult for Ianto, because it still hurt for him to think about Sirius, even after all this time. He had admitted to himself a long time ago, that yes, Sirius may have not been the best parental figure in his life, but it had been the idea of Sirius, of having someone love him as no one else had that made it so hard for him. But still he was happy for what little time he had gotten. Jack was shocked that the mass murder that everyone had heard about on the news was in fact innocent and Ianto's godfather but saw the pain in the other man's eyes, so avoided asking about it. He also cringed outwardly when he saw Remus transform into his werewolf form and saw Ianto do the same.

Fourth year was rather difficult too, but Jack stood there through the whole thing with Ianto holding his hand. Jack had been rather disappointed to see that there was no quidditch during that year, as it had been another favorite of his, but was quickly swept up in the memories of the tri-wizard tournament. But that was soon taken over by fear for Harry and trying to comfort Ianto when they came up to the final task and they watched as Cedric died and Harry was tortured by Voldemort. Jack let go of Ianto's hand during this and pulled the other man into his side had he had done before and Ianto wrapped his own arm tightly around Jack's waist. Ianto was glad for the comfort but knew that it was going to get worse before it got better.

When they reached Harry's fifth year, Ianto paused everything and turned to Jack.

"Do you mind if we take a break from this...the next part....the next part is always the hardest."

Reviews are Love!


	15. Chapter 14

A Shot in the Dark by Lady Squish

Summary : Things didn't go exactly as planned during the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. Now, five years later, Ianto Jones has a secret that he hasn't told anyone. What do these two have to do with each other? Crossover Harry Potter/Torchwood

Warnings – Past Character Death, Past Relationships (Het and Slash), Slash, Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Torchwood belongs to RTD. Also, one main idea belongs to Hope Night who has given me permission to use it.

AN – Note that things after fifth year are AU and I'm just glossing over things as much as I can while still giving you enough information to work with. Also there are mentions of both Slash and Het relationships in this chapter but no details.

* * *

Chapter 14

The two exited the pensive for a good fifteen minutes before Ianto said he was alright to go back in. During their time out, Jack had wandered around looking at all the things that the Potter family has collected and had wielded and begged and flirted his way into getting Ianto to show his animagus form, which happened to be a Peregrine Falcon. Jack stood in awe of the other man, as he flew around in his form. Ianto was amazing, plain and simple.

Before long, though, Ianto changed back and they both entered the pensive again, Ianto now a little calmer after his flight. Jack having noticed Ianto's nerves was less excited about seeing what was going to happen next and he was right to be wary.

The two started with Harry's fifth year, highlighting all the major points again like they did for the other years. Jack was majorly pissed with Dumbledore for ignoring Harry and Umbridge for getting away with so much, but Ianto assured him that he had come out fine, just like he had with all the other scrapes he had ended up in. He had also been pissed with Severus Snape for taking his hatred to a new level and torturing Harry during his Occulumency lessons. Where he was from something like that could drop you in prison for a minimum of ten years. The end of fifth year was the hardest, though and Jack wrapped his arm securely around Ianto's waist again as they watched the battle and Sirius fall though the veil to his death and Harry as he was possessed by Voldemort and finally hearing the prophecy. Ianto was calm though out the whole thing, having seen this memory enough in his nightmares, but still it hurt and it would always hurt.

Sixth year was where thing started to change. They watched together as Harry spent yet another summer locked away at his relative's house and watched the struggle Harry went through between dark and light. His friends hadn't known, but that had been one of the hardest summers for Harry. Voldemort had used the link between the tow to constantly torture Harry, sending his vision after vision of raids. That along with Harry's normal nightmare, made the boy practically mute for the entire summer and by the time he reached Grimmuald Place for the last two weeks, he looked dead on his feet. It wasn't until Severus stepped in that he finally started to get better. He had been at Grimmuald Place a week, before he was finally goaded out of his funk. Snape had stepped in and without warning started hexing the younger man, causing his to fight back. This happened for a week before Harry finally snapped out of it for good and talked Severus into training him. He hadn't liked the man, but he had admitted, his sarcasm and disregard for normal human emotions helped, much more so than the pitying looks and averted eyes. Harry had thrown himself into training and by midyear was not only excelling in class but also Occulumency and battle spells. By that time, he and Severus had also called a truce of sorts and instead of sniping they strategized, but only in private. In public it was the same old same old, because Snape did have a cover the keep after all. He was also coming back to his usual self and talking to his friends more and had started the DA again, this time with Dumbledore's permission and Remus Lupin and Tonks were brought in, not only to assist but also to help Harry with his personal training.

By the summer between sixth and seventh year, Harry had changed from morose school boy to battle ready young man, ready for anything. He spend his summer back at Privet Drive, but this time spent his time with reading and research, looking for a way to kill Voldemort and keeping up with his physical training. Jack couldn't help but try to make Ianto smiled again, by making comments toward how sexy he had looked and achieved a devilish grin for his work. When he was finally allowed to go to Grimmauld Place again, things changed again. Not only was the usual Order members there, but surprise of all surprises, Draco Malfoy was there also. He had come to Severus looking for a way out, his father pressuring him into joining the Dark Lord, but had run away and was now in safe keeping at the Black town house. He was less cocky than he had been before, being disowned and at the mercy of the Order causing him to calm his usual attitude. Not that that meant he wasn't his usually prat self, just less so.

Because of this change in attitude, Harry soon found his self drawn to the other boy and by the end of the summer they had developed a type of tentative friendship. On his seventeenth birthday, they had a huge party at Grimmuald place, one of the last they would ever have, and the next day, with the help of disguises and several guards, Draco dragged Harry on a whirl wind shopping trip around London and Diagon Alley, changing his looks, getting rid of the glasses and baggy clothes and replacing them with everything from pressed and pleated slacks and robes to leather trousers and silk shirts. After that shopping trip it was another surprise, when Draco and Harry fell into bed together that night, starting an odd relationship that over time turned to love and a support system that neither knew what to do without. They still sniped and Draco still wasn't the nicest to Harry's other friends, but now things were usually said with a hint of affection and sneers hid a grin. Jack had commented that it was all to cute for words and he knew there was something else going on between his and Draco. There had been too much tension in the past years for them not to have some sexual tension in there. He had also tried to convince Ianto to stay for the sex, but Ianto had quickly moved on, reminding Jack that they were just supposed to be going over the highlights of his history. Not every moment and if they did, they would be here for a week watching everything.

Harry was truly happy for one of the first true times in his life, so of course it didn't last. By Christmas the Burrow, the Weasley's home, was destroyed and their family had moved into Grimmuald Place permanently. Harry and the rest of the seventh years spent their time study their brains to mush and took their NEWT's. For once it seemed that Voldemort was quite, which made Harry more nervous than calm, but they finished their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, without a problem and were released into the real world.

While the rest of the graduated students moved on to regular jobs, Harry, Draco, and his closest friends dedicated their time to the Order and research and training. They still had not found, what Harry's "power he knew not' was and continued to look for it, this time spanding right through the summer and Harry's 18th birthday. It was Halloween when the next big even happened. Hogsmead was attacked that night and the town all but destroyed. The entire order was called and a few died, but the worst had been Dumbledore. He had engaged in a heated battle with Voldemort himself and soon had been surrounded. The others had tried to get to him but it had been impossible. The man had been good, wonderful, actually, but there had just been too many and he had died at Voldemort's hand. After that, it seemed that the entire world became a darker place. Harry in particular was saddened , because the two had come to an agreement after fifth year and had spend at least a few hours a week over the past two years meeting and playing chess, while they strategized and talked about anything that came to mind. Harry had started to looked at the man as a typed of grandfatherly figure, if a manipulative one, but still, a part of his family.

Fawkes disappeared with Dumbledore's death and not two weeks later Grimmauld Place was taken and destroyed, along with half the neighborhood. Jack mentioned that he remembered that happening, but didn't realize what had happened. In the news they had just mentioned that a gas line had exploded, destroying the area.

After that incident, the Order decided to create a headquarters as far away from the large city as they could. They found a place in Scotland, the closest thing being Hogwarts, some hundred kilometers away. Hogwarts itself had been closed due to the war, now that the ministry finally acknowledged it was a war.

The order created a base, largely consisting of magical tents, which could be packed and moved fast in case of being discovered. They also created underground barracks, the most protection they could come up with out in the open. During this time, the Order numbers significantly increased. Many people with jobs in the ministry joined, but opted to stay in London to watch for any action there. IT was in camp that Harry celebrated his 19th birthday, spending the day pouring over a map with Severus, trying to pinpoint Voldemort's hideout. He and everyone else in camp, now much larger than it had started, did have a cake and Harry's not quite magical coffee in the tent they had set up as a mess hall that night, but didn't celebrate besides that. Well, except for Harry and Draco.

During the time that the base was set up there were also a number of weddings happening all over, everyone's fear of dying increasing their need to live in the moment. Remus and Tonks were the first to marry in the camp and Ron and Hermione were one of the most surprising. Everyone had thought that she wouldn't give into the drama of war, but she had and was happily married.

Over the following months, the Order participated in skirmishes here and there, trying to stop the majority of damage and helping with clean up and burying dead, but were still unable to find Voldemort's base. It was during one of these small battles that Charlie Weasley, who had moved back to England to help, was killed. He was the first Weasley to lose his life and the family took it hard.

Another loss that greatly affected Harry was Draco. It was May and they had been called out to deal with an attack on a small village that was nearer to their area than any other attack had been. Voldemort had sent out some of his inner circle and it was a heated battle. It was then that Draco had faced his father in battle and after a spectacular battle had lost his life to a Cutting Curse from his own father's hand. It was a dark time, when they finally found Voldemort's base.

Later, Severus, who could see that they order was losing and that Harry wouldn't be able to keep going like he had been, not after such a loss, made a decision and created a spell that allowed the Order to trace his signature though wards of any kind and went to a Death Eater meeting. Voldemort had noticed the charm and accused Severus of being a spy and he was tortured. By the time the Order got there, he was in bad shape and there was a small battle, but Voldemort got away. The order how ever took down quite a number of Death Eaters and retreated soon, Severus in tow. He died two days later, despite what Madam Pompfry tried to do and Harry lost his mentor.

One month later, on Harry's 20th birthday, the final battle happened. It happened not far from the camp and was noted as one of the bloodiest battles in wizarding history. As it was Harry's own memory they were watching they just watched his fighting, but Ianto explained, choking out the names, that during this battle he lost Hermione, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, and Ginny. Everyone he had cared for. Jack pulled Ianto into a hug but they both separated soon after allowing them to witness the end.

Jack was shocked when Harry was hit with a stray killing curse and fell before getting back up again. Ianto didn't explain at first, allowing the memory to end and Voldemort to die. They exited the pensive a final time before he turned to Jack, ready to be questioned.

"But...you died!" Jack exclaimed, looking at Ianto. _Could he be..._

* * *

TBC...

Reviews are Love!


	16. Chapter 15

A Shot in the Dark by Lady Squish

Summary : Things didn't go exactly as planned during the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. Now, five years later, Ianto Jones has a secret that he hasn't told anyone. What do these two have to do with each other? Crossover Harry Potter/Torchwood

Warnings – Past Character Death, Past Relationships (Het and Slash), Slash, Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Torchwood belongs to RTD. Also, one main idea belongs to Hope Night who has given me permission to use it.

* * *

Chapter 15

Last Chapter: _"But...you died!" Jack exclaimed, looking at Ianto. Could he be..._

Ianto paused. He didn't know quite what to say to that. He was fine telling Jack all about the wizarding world, but the fact that he was immortal was something completely different. No one knew that. Not even Neville and Luna or Fred and George. They knew that he had a great deal of luck when it came to the Killing Curse, but he had never sat down and explained it to them. He knew he would at some point, when they aged and he didn't but he was planning on waiting at long as he possible could.

"It has to do with the Prophecy." Ianto partially explained. He wasn't going to tell him he was immortal, but he'd tell him what he could. Jack had been so understand so far and he didn't want to push it. After all, the Prophecy _was_ the reason that he had survived...that particular time. "It stated that Voldemort was the only one that could kill me, and vice versa. Because the killing curse was from someone else, I was only knocked out for a moment, rather than killed."

Ianto couldn't really tell, be he swore that Jack almost looked disappointed for a moment before he moved on. They both sat on one of the couches that surrounded the pensive, so that they could talk in comfort.

"So, how is it that you look like that before and look like this now?" Jack asked, thoughts automatically going to the Doctor. _Maybe wizards are descendents of an alien race?_

"That was all Fred and George and Torchwood 4's doing. It was about half a year after the final battle and I was floundering a bit. After the fighting was over I really didn't know what to do, because that was all I knew. I was looking after Teddy and just trying to get my life together. The press wouldn't leave me alone and it got so bad that I couldn't leave my home. That's when Fred and George approached me. They had invented a ton of weapons that we used during the war and we all thought that they had just used their back room as their shop. It turned out though, that Torchwood 4 had approached them a year after they left school and they had been working for them inventing tech since then, along with their joke items. They knew about the trouble I was having and told me they had invented something that would help. It's a chip that they put a glamour charm on. A glamour charm changes your appearance but it's not permanent. For really strong wizards it will last until they go to sleep and consciously loose the effort that is needed to hold the spell. The twins fixed that. Torchwood 4 had a bit of alien tech that was relatively harmless but it works better with magic than our own tech does. So they implanted the data needed for a certain look and then implanted it in my body and thus you have Ianto Jones. It's a permanent change though, as its implanted deep enough that someone couldn't just go and dig it out and anyway I think the constant exposure to the spell might make it permanent even if I did lose the chip."

Jack blinked, trying to wrap his mind around it, then nodded. "That's....genius." Those two jokers were smarter then they appeared. Tosh would love them, he thought with a grin, before shaking his head. "So what happened after that?"

"After that, Torchwood 4 offered me a job. They gave me a new identity and gave me the chance to get out of the country. So, I took the chance, let them train me on what I need to know and left and took Teddy with me. And well, I already told you what I did after that."

Smiling Ianto sat back and looked over at Jack. He looked a little less dazed now, like all the information was settling. Jack noticed his study and grinned.

"I'm glad that you told me, but I still want you to work for me. Actually, I want you to work for me more now than I did before. And I know that you have the coffee shop and Teddy to think about, but I think we can work it out so that you can still have time for him, anyway."

"Just..." Jack looked almost pleadingly. "Please, think about it."

"I don't need to think about it. As long as you can promise me that I can have the time to spend with Teddy, I'd love to come."

Jack's smile was brilliant. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Ianto grinned back. They kept eye contact for a moment, both leaning a bit closer toward watch other, when there was a polite clearing of the throat coming from the entrance of the vault they were in. They jerked apart and Ianto looked over to see Griphook grinning at him, teeth showing dangerously. He knew what he had interrupted and Ianto scowled back at him.

"Pardon, Mr. Jones, but the bank will be closing shortly."

"Right," Ianto turned back to Jack. "Let's get out of here."

It was dark when they left the bank and they stopped by Fred and George's shop to pick up Teddy before they left to make the trip to Cardiff. At this point Ianto really wished that they had apperated to London, but he hadn't been sure how Jack would react so he had opted for the two hour drive instead. The ride back was quite, Teddy haven't fallen asleep before they even left the city and Jack was pensive staring out the window. Ianto was sure he was thinking about all the things he had learned today, but Ianto started to worry that maybe the man was changing his mind. So he asked.

"Jack." Ianto called and the man looked over. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Jack smiled at him.

"If you've changed you mind..." but Jack interrupted him.

"No! No it's not that."

"I know all this must be really weird." Ianto stated and Jack laughed.

"Really?" and Ianto nodded. "In prespective of everything I've seen in my life, this isn't the weirdest. Suprising, sure, but no where near the oddest. I was actually thinking...well, you've told me all about yourself." Jack was looking back out the window and missed the guilty look on Ianto's face. "I feel like I should tell you about myself...but..."

"Really, Jack you don't have to. If you want to, I'm all ears, but I know that sometimes it can be hard."

Jack nodded and paused before looking back over at him.

"Just know that...most of what I say, even in joke, most of its true." Ianto took that bit of information and though for a minute.

"So...." Jack looked over expectantly . "That night with the pterodactyl." Ianto could fill a light blush climb his cheeks thinking about the kiss they had shared, but ignored it. "You mentioned the 51st century... were you serious?"

Jack grinned knowing what the blush was for, but nodded.

"I was born in the 51st century. Some things happened and I ended up here, working for Torchwood."

Ianto blinked. Wow. Then he laughed.

"So this really isn't all that odd to you." and Jack grinned again.

"Not even close."

* * *

TBC...

Reviews are Love!!


	17. Chapter 16

A Shot in the Dark by Lady Squish

Summary: Things didn't go exactly as planned during the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. Now, five years later, Ianto Jones has a secret that he hasn't told anyone. What do these two have to do with each other? Crossover Harry Potter/Torchwood

Warnings – Past Character Death, Past Relationships (Het and Slash), Slash, Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Torchwood belongs to RTD. Also, one main idea belongs to Hope Night who has given me permission to use it.

I have no excuse. Actually I have a million but you don't want to hear them so here's the chapter instead. Oh and sorry if there are any huge mistakes, some of the keys on my computer are stuck and it's a pain trying to make sure everything is spelled right. And lastly sorry it's so short, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.

Chapter 16

* * *

After they reached Cardiff, Ianto dropped Jack off at the Plass and headed home to make things ready for the next day. They had decided that Ianto would swing by the Plass in the morning and Jack would show him the base and daily life around the office before he officially started on the next day.

It was five in the morning when Ianto made his way onto the Plass. He knew the Hub had to be close to his coffee shop but until today he hadn't realized how close it actually was. Really it was insane to have a secret organization on one of the busiest places in Wales.

Jack had asked him to meet him near the middle of the Plass, but they hadn't mentioned a certain time, so Ianto had to wait a bit before he saw the familiar figure standing near the water tower waiting for him to notice. Ianto calmly made his way over, standing before the captain and smiled.

"Good morning, Sir." Ianto said, his eyes shining with mischievous and Jack laughed.

"Sir? Oh, I do like that." Jack said and winked. "Come on, I'll show you around."

He grabbed Ianto's arm and pulled him closer to the water tower before flipping open the strap on his wrist and fiddling with some of the buttons that were reviled. The slab of concrete below their feet jerked and started to descend making Ianto start and Jack chuckle quietly. He was quickly stopped by the glare Ianto threw his way but the smirk didn't leave his face.

The Hub appeared around them as they descended and Ianto took his first look around. It was dark and dank, but had a bit of an unearthly glow about it. There was dipping water coming from where the base of the water tower ended and as they finally came to a stop on the platform Ianto head a echoing screech and watched as Myfanway circled above them. All in all, it was about as sci-fi as one could get.

"You bring people in this way just to impress them, don't you?" Ianto asked, smirking when Jack looked a bit sheepish and quickly moved on.

"So this is the Hub. Up there is my office and down here is where everyone else has works." Jack said walking into the main part of the hub and pointing around. "There's autopsy, the kitchen, the greenhouse and the conference room."

The tour continued in this manned as they walked around, taking a quick detour up to Myfanway's nest and down to Janet's cell and the archives (which made Ianto shutter and sneeze and think about what Aunt Petunia's reaction would have been), before they moved back up to Jack's office where they settled to talk.

"So what exactly do you expect me to do here?" Ianto asked, leaning back in his seat to look at Jack, who in turn shrugged.

"I'm not really sure and I won't be until I see you in action some more. I know you can handle weevils, so you can work in the field, at least partially. I know you said you've fought in a war so you must have some combat skill, but did you ever use a sidearm? From what I saw is looked mostly like spells?" Jack asked.

"I never had to use on in a fight, but I always had one with me and I had training, if that's what you're asking."

"Would you feel comfortable going out in the field?"

Ianto thought it over. It had been years since he had actually had to use a weapon.

"Why don't you give me a couple of weeks? Let me brush up on my skills, and then we'll see. Until then I can do whatever else in the hub."

Jack nodded."Great. Maybe I'll even throw in a little training session." he said with a wink.

Ianto smiled and asked. "So again, what exactly will I be doing?"

"Well, we can always use back up here, someone to follow the team on the CCTV and I'm hoping you'll be willing to make coffee." Jack looked hopeful and Ianto ginned and nodded his head in consent. " Great! Umm...besides that and catching up with your training I thought you could take a crack as the archives." Ianto grimaced, remembering the mess. "Yeah I know, it's a bit in disarray, but with your background in research I think you might be best at it. I think your official title will be Admin and when we're not neck deep in aliens your job will be basically to take care of us. Is that okay?"

Ianto nodded. "Yeah that actually sounds good. I'll finally be able to really use my degree." Ianto said with a laugh and Jack smiled. "I didn't need it as much as I thought I would when I opened the coffee shop. As for the archives, well...as long as no one else comes looking for me down there, I know a few helpful spells that could fix things."

Jack grinned. "I can set up an alarm on the hall to let you know if anyone comes down there. But we all tend to avoid it."

"I couldn't tell." Ianto smirked and Jack laughed.

By the time they had finished, it was almost seven and the rest of the team would be heading in soon, so Jack walked Ianto out and over to the coffee shop where Luna was waiting with a now awake Teddy who she had gotten ready for school that morning. When they arrived they were greeted with morning hugs form Teddy (Jack getting an extra one from the little metamorphmagus) and to go cups for Jack's entire team. So with a smile on his face, Jack headed back to the hub, ready to tell the team about their newest member.

* * *

Reviews are Love!

TBC...

PS – If someone wanted to volunteer to be a **BETA** I could really use one. Just send me a message. It might even make me write faster *hint hint*.


End file.
